the chosen one
by jennaravenrose
Summary: phophesy, elves, girl from earth a little bit of everything
1. Default Chapter

The chosen  
  
One girl to rule them all One girl to find them One girl to bring them out of darkness Within the light to bind them  
  
A child with nothing to lose Everything she shall gain The lost again shall be found Hope from the darkness shall spring  
  
At the time of the greatest darkness The finding again of the ring From a world wreathed in smoke The soul of ancient kings  
  
The darkness from her shall flee Born in darkness misery, reborn again to the light One girl to stand for free Of mortal blood no more, under her banner unite  
  
The wise to be her guide The love of the Eldar to show the way From herself no longer can she hide In her hands the gods place destiny.  
  
By jennaravenrose 


	2. easy prey

**Chapter 2: easy prey**

Jada walked across the parking lot and darted into an alleyway. She was pulling out the contents of the wallet while she walked. To most Jada looked like an unassuming nice kid. She only stood 5ft 5in had red hair that she had color blocked with black streaks. Her face was slightly oval with large almond shaped eyes that were a deep sea green with small flecks of gold in them. She had small but full lips and a slight smear of freckles across her nose.

As she passed a dumpster she flicked the wallet carelessly into it. Maybe it was her slightly innocent look that let her get away with so much. She stuffed the money from the wallet in one of her pockets. Jada failed to notice the strangely dressed man watching her from across the street. The old man frowned pulled out a pipe and lit it. He blew a smoke circle but the frown remained on his face.

So this is what they give me to work with he thought as he watched her scramble up a fence. She grabbed a ladder above her head and climbed up, entering a decrepit building though the fire escape. The old man sighed and retraced the girl's steps. The park would be the perfect place to set up, since it was within her operating area. With out a backward glance he went to do his work.

Jada woke up around noon; she had been working all night long so she hadn't had much chance to sleep. Plus after the cluster of muggings she did she wanted to lay low for a few hours. She pulled a soda and candy bar out from underneath her mattress. She ate them while she counted her take. She stood up straightened her clothes and decided to go shopping. She left the building by using the stairs inside. Jada walked out on to the street heading for one of the many indoor swap meets in the city. Time for some five-finger discounts she thought.

She had an empty backpack flung over one shoulder. In one of her jacket pockets she had stuffed receipts. Ones that she had collected near this particular swap meet, so if caught she had a receipt. Jada walked into the swap meet with a group of people and nodded to the guard as she passed. The guard stupidly waved back, dumbass she thought as she passed him.

Jada was a runaway and an orphan, but she had been on the streets long enough to know how to survive. Her father was someone she had never known and her mom died giving birth to her. No one claimed her as a baby so she was placed into foster care. After an unsuccessful stint in several county homes she jumped ship at 14yrs. She lived on the mean streets of New York since then, scraping out a living as a hoodlum.

Over the years she had developed an impressive amount of fighting skills. One of the locals in china town had fed her when she was younger. Though he could never convince her to return to the system he had consented to teach her some martial arts. So she could survive he had said, though he frowned on her other activities. Least she wasn't whoreing; she would rather have been a hood than a whore. Less shit to deal with and the pimps learn to leave your ass alone.

Jada had taught herself to pickpockets, breaking and entering and later to mug. After she picked up the nines that was. In her last shopping spree she had picked up a set of throwing knives and a push knife. Those she wore all the time for emergencies under several layers of clothing. She picked up some clothes paid for the purchases while pocketing some others.

Mainly she was after summer clothes and had to have the sterno to cook. She left the swap meet five hours later her backpack filled with purchases. She stopped pulled the nines out of there hiding place in the bottom of the pack and tucked them back into her waist band. She headed towards home the sun was going down. She decided to cut through central park, it made a good shortcut.

Maybe she'd find an easy mark tonight she though wistfully. Jada strolled through the park in good spirits. Then she saw the strange old man, he was sitting on one of those stone benches. She flung her pack over her shoulders correctly, thinking this the wished for mark. She approached him trying to look innocent. Jada had that kind of open trusting look to her face. Usually it fooled most people until it was too late.

She drew one of her guns as she got really close to him and said "don't make a sound and I won't hurt you" the old man looked at her and smiled almost as if he were amused by her words.

"Just hand over your money and you won't get hurt" she said. He smiled at her again and handed her a small gray pouch. She frowned and dumped the contents of the pouch into one hand.

The world began to spin and it seemed as if the ground was rising beneath her feet or was she falling, she couldn't tell. Her vision swam and her stomach lurched. She blinked in the bright sunlight her vision still adjusting to the change. Sunlight how did that happen it was nighttime a minute ago. What the fuck did that old dude do to me?

She got up slowly, her knees weren't steady. Somehow she had ended up on her knees in grass. I was on pavement what the hell is going on she thought as she slowly looked around her. Jada blinked in confusion she should have been seeing the New York skyline but wasn't. She looked around her in disbelief, what did that old man do drug me, how long was I out? She was so busy searching for the missing skyline that she failed to notice the old man.

Humph humph, he coughed clearing his throat to get her attention. She turned towards the sound and stared about two feet from her was the old man she had tried to mug earlier. She stared at him in surprise, staring at the old guys clothes in disbelief. The old man was wearing basically to her eyes, a gray dress and a pointy hat. She started laughing no longer thinking about mugging the old guy.

The old man narrowed his eyes, what was she laughing at?

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" she gasped out between laughs.

"I'm Gandalf the gray" he answered slightly annoyed.

"Ok Gandalf, Merlin, whatever what's with the dress?"she said

"Dress?" he asked. confused surely she can't be referring to his robes.

"Yeah what's with that get up what'd you do escape from a ren fair?" she asked giggling slightly.

"Ren fair" he repeated. He was still confused. The terminology of her world was very strange

"My lady I was sent to retrieve you for an important task" he said

She snorted yeah right "my lady?" she repeated

She was looking at him like he wasn't normal.

"Are you referring to me?" she asked.

"Why of course who else would I be talking to?" he asked

"ok where is he, I know I've seen this episode" she said

"Episode, he?" said Gandalf. Now he was completely lost by her meaning.

"You know Rod Sterling" she said

"Who?"said Gandalf

"The guy from Twilight Zone!" she said. She was taken aback egawds everyone knew that.

"My lady there is only you and I on this road, I know of no one named sterling, now if you will just follow me" he said starting to walk.

"Uh No" she said stubbornly refusing to follow.


	3. yeah right

**Chapter 3: yeah right**

No?" he repeated,

"Look I don't know you, I don't even know where I am so until I get some answers I'm staying right here" she responded

She crossed her arms across her chest. Gandalf sighed seeing that she had no intention of following him.

"Look young lady it is a long walk and time is short" said Gandalf .Jada sat down on a rock and glared at him. He swore under his breath in some weird language she had never heard before. "Well?" she said raising one eyebrow.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" he said giving in. "where I am for starts?" she said

"You are in middle earth, on the great east road just south of Bree," he answered.

"Which is about two to three days ride to Rivendell" he explained

"Okay, so how did I get here?" she asked.

"I brought you here to fulfill a prophecy." He answered,

"Prophesy?" she said. She was both curious and lost.

"I'll explain that as we walk, I want to make camp before night falls" he said.

"You, brought me here?" she said,

"Yes I just said that" he responded.

"How?' she asked

"I am a wizard" he answered.

She almost started laughing again, oh yeah right a wizard what's next elves?

She gave him the you can't be serious look. Then he started walking off; she stood there for moment staring after him. Her Confusion momentarily waging with common sense and curiosity. The Curiosity won

"Hey Merlin, wait up!" she called after him. Making the Decision that even a crazy person's company was preferable to being alone in a strange place. She grabbed her backpack and ran after him. Her trench coat billowed in the breeze behind her. She soon caught up to him; he wasn't really going all that fast. It would have been damn inconvenient to lose her after all that trouble bringing her here.

"So what's so special about Rivendell?" she asked

"It's where Elrond dwells" He answered

"So this Elrond is a friend of yours?"Jada asked.

"Yes has been for a very long time," Gandalf said.

"So what's he like?' she asked

"You will meet him for yourself" he responded

"What no hint, come on Merlin not even a description?"She said with a teasing grin. Jada could be very persuasive if she wanted to be.

"Perhaps after we make camp" he responded. He did not really know how to describe his friend. Damn she mentally shrugged oh well nice try Jada.

"My name is Gandalf by the way, not Merlin" he said

"Mines Jada" she replied, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Ah this looks like a good place to make camp," said the old guy. Jada looked around her by whose standards Davy crockets? What no koa, what if I gotta pee I ain't using a bush. She sighed and sat down on a rock on the outside of the small clearing Gandalf had chosen.

The old man pulled two bedrolls out of thin air and tossed one at Jada, she reflexatively caught it. What the, where did he keep these?

"Strider should be along shortly," said the old man.

"Strider?" she queried.

"That would be me," said a new voice to her right. She hadn't even seen or heard approach her. Instinctively she reached for a weapon then stopped herself. He was watching her appraising her with his eyes obviously. She regarded him back not willing to be intimidated by that steely blue gaze.

At last he held out his hand in greeting

"I'm Strider, nice to meet you" he said

"Jada" she answered. Taking the offered hand. Least this one looked sane, dirty but sane. He dropped his pack to the ground and pulled out his own bedroll.

"I'll take first watch if you don't mind" said Strider.

"First watch?' repeated Jada confused.

"Yes my lady these woods are very dangerous, especially at night" answered Strider surly she wasn't that trusting.

"That's ok with me I'll take second and we can let the young lady sleep" answered Gandalf.

Jada didn't care, like she would know what to look for anyways. They were both looking at her like they expected her to say something.

"Sounds like a plan to me" she answered. She pulled her shoes off and slid between the blankets and laying her head down. Strider smiled

"Very well guess that's settled, sleep well my lady," said Strider. Strider climbed into one of the surrounding trees and watched the girl for a moment.

Gandalf watched the girl settle in to her bed, exhaustion finally over taking her. He was glad she didn't seem to mind sleeping on the ground. Least she's not spoiled, stubborn yes but that was workable.

* So old friend what's with the girl?* asked Strider in Elvin.

* She's the prophesied one* answered Gandalf in the same language. Strider eyed the now unconscious girl, noting the strange weapons next to her pillow. Glad she had taken him seriously smart girl.

*Good night old friend* said the Ranger

* Night Aragorn* answered the wizard. Reassured that tomorrow night they would all be in Rivendell.

Jada woke in the chill morning air she had heard the sounds of someone cooking breakfast nearby. The smell of food hit her and her stomach made its protests known. She rolled over and sat up yawning. She actually felt refreshed, must be the lack of smog. She ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to detangle it. She glanced in the direction of the cook fire, curious to see who cooked.

"Good morning my lady" said strider smiling greatly. Eh gawds he's a morning person she thought in dismay.

"I've made breakfast already, we have a fair amount of distance to cover today" he said. Jada nodded though she was silently hoping he meant on horseback or in a car or something. She pulled her feet out from under the blankets pulled her boots on and walked over to the fire. Gandalf was busy tying up his own bedroll.

Strider dished her out a plate of something that looked like eggs with sausage or something mixed into them. Jada took a seat on the ground sitting Indian style and ate the mixture with her fingers, since strider forgot the silverware.

Strider grinned at the unusual girl; most women he knew would balk at sleeping under the stars, all except maybe Arwen. This to him didn't count because she was an elf. Now the girl sits on the ground not a care in the world eating his meager cooking like it was gourmet or something. When Gandalf was done with his bedding strider dished him out a plate. The man took it with a thank you and commenced eating. Strider was done with his food so he rolled up Jada's bedroll, so as to save time. He would show her how to do the same later.

He finished rolling up the bedding and dropped the finished product next to Gandalf's. Strider noted with appreciation that when he rolled up her bedding she had taken her weapons with her when she got up. What an interesting girl, boy was Elrond going to be surprised he grinned to himself.

He dumped some dirt on the fire, cleaned off the plates and pan and stuffed them in the pack. He flung his pack over his shoulder and watched as Gandalf and the girl did the same with theirs. Strider took the lead with Gandalf and the girl walking behind him.


	4. whats next

**Chapter 4: what's next?**

They walked for seemingly endless miles in relative silence. Jada used the time to quietly access her companions. She wasn't sure if they were just plain insane or what. She wasn't really paying attention to where they were going until she almost collided with a tree. She stopped and stared at them she had never seen trees like those before.

The others however did not notice her stop and continued walking. Soon they were out of sight. Jada finally dragged her eyes back to the trail and they were gone. Oh shit was her first thought where did they go? She started walking quickly panicking ever so slightly. She rounded a bend and came to a fork in the road.

Oh shit which way did they go? she thought standing at the crossroads, before finally choosing to go left wrongly. Of course she didn't know that. Gandalf and strider hadn't even known she was gone until one of them turned to ask her a question.

Jada went steadily down the trail calmly at first trying not to panic. Which was only partially successful because she was a city girl at heart and all these trees were making her nervous Where are they, she thought relising that she was freaking lost.

Striders words from last night echoing in her mind. Fear gripped her heart as she remembered the way he said dangerous. Some strange animal ahead of her let out an ear piercing shriek and Jada drew her weapons. No way was she going to be bear food.

Legolas sat in a tree trying to relax. He just wanted some time alone, that's why he agreed to this patrol. It also gave him some much-needed time outdoors in which to think. He saw her come into view and frowned. What's a human doing in Elvin territory with a drawn weapon no less?

He had to admit she was the weirdest human he had ever laid eyes on. He fitted an arrow to his bow silently and watched her. She was obviously frightened by the look of her. The migwa bird shrieked once again and this time she turned and fired at it. Unfortunately it happened to be next to his head.

Legolas reacted instinctively letting fly the already nocked arrow. It hit her in the shoulder; she screamed in pain and collapsed. The force of the arrow's impact spun her off balance and crashing to the ground. Shit he thought he hadn't intended to hit her, he thought scrambling down from the tree.

He rushed to her side and frantically tried to stanch the bleeding. Gandalf and strider heard the scream and turned in surprise. Where was she they thought frantically racing back down the trail?

"She must have taken the wrong path," said strider. When they reached the fork in the path. Strider easily found her trail. It was so obvious a blind child could have followed it. They reached the clearing and found Legolas kneeling beside her fallen form.

"Legolas, what happened?" asked Gandalf. Eyeing the obviously Elvin arrow sticking out of Jada's shoulder.

"she turned and fired some sort of weapon at me I swear it was an accident Mithrandir" he whispered. He was clearly horrified at what he had done.

"Come there's no time for that we must get her to Elrond quickly help me carry her Legolas" said strider. Legolas obliged helping his friend carry her, while Gandalf grabbed her pack and they hurried down the trail.

When they reached Rivendell front gates they sent some Guards ahead to fetch Elrond. The party reaches his front steps as he came down the stairs. He directed them to a room on the first floor and bid them lay her on the bed.

"Aragon, Legolas hold her down I must remove the shaft" said Elrond. They nodded and complied; Elrond gripped the shaft a tugged. Jada was just beginning to come to when he did that and she screamed in pain and promptly passed out again. Elrond worked frantically to stem the bleeding from the gaping hole. The shaft had gone in quite deep and she was losing a lot of blood.

He finally succeeded a few harried hours later. He bound the wound and gave instructions to one of his staff as to her care. He motioned for the others to withdraw leaving her to sleep. Legolas looked visibly shaken by the experience and Elrond wanted to question the young warrior about his reaction.

Elrond lead them into his study and ordered a servant to fetch them all some tea. He sat down exhaustion showing ever so slightly.

"Now, what happened Legolas?" asked Elrond calmly. Legolas swallowed a lump of guilt; a fraction of an inch and the wound would have been fatal. The fact that she was barely an adult by human standards and still a child by there's really made it even worse.

"I was on patrol, I spotted the girl wandering in Elvin territory so I decided to keep an eye on her" he started

"Then a migwa shrieked and I guess it scared her, she turned and fired in my direction, so. I let fly the arrow I had already nocked earlier," he said sinking into a chair and burying his face in his hands. Elrond reached over and patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"She will be fine Legolas, it was a mistake that's all, do not worry she will recover" said Elrond trying to reassure the younger ellon. Legolas swallowed a lump in his throat.

"May I watch over her my lord" he asked. Elrond nodded "yes of course if it will ease your worry, but first drink some tea and calm your nerves" said Elrond.


	5. voices in the haze

**Chapter 5: voices in the haze**

Voices in the haze

The others were relieved that the girl would be all right. Legolas finished his tea and went back into the girl's room. "I shall have Arwen check on you both later, ok" said Elrond smiling kindly at the younger elf. Poor boy really felt bad about what happened. Legolas wasn't known for making mistakes, matter of fact any Elvin archer was usually flawless. He wondered why Legolas would have reacted that way.

Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn stayed up to talk and plan. They were eventually joined by two of Elrond's advisors, Erestor and awhile they retired to bed having nothing more to discuss regarding the girl until she woke. Elrond retired to his chambers exhaustion finally setting in. The sedative he gave the girl would keep her out for a while, or at least until morning. It bothered him too much for him to admit how close they had come to losing her.

Elrond woke the next morning and went to check on the girl. He found Legolas cradling her hand in his own. His head was resting on the bed beside her. Elrond gently tapped him on the shoulder to wake him. Legolas slowly sat up a worried expression still on his face. Elrond checked her head for fever and He was relieved when he found none. The girl moaned and shifted slowly opening her eyes. Jada felt tired and groggy. Yesterday's events were replaying in her mind. Was she dead she wondered and if so why did it hurt so badly?

She opened eyes slowly to see a young man sitting on the edge of her bed. He had long dark hair and was positively dreamy by her standards. "Are you an angel?' she asked hoarsely. The man chuckled

"No, I'm Elrond and welcome to Rivendell" he said smiling warmly. Jada's vision was trying to clear, but Jada wasn't sure if she was seeing right.

"What are you?" she asked softly

"An elf, now get some more rest child your body needs it" he smiled warmly again and stood up.

Jada's mind barely registered his words. She seemed to be having great difficultly keeping her eyes open. Legolas touched her arm gently and she turned her head to look at him. Legolas had been about to say something but suddenly could not.

Instead his gaze was caught by a pair of devastatingly beautiful green eyes. He had never seen a human with eyes this color before. They were a deep emerald green with flecks of molten gold dancing in them.

Fine cheek bones on a seemingly delicate face, small nose and full ruby lips made her look delicate. Her hair was spread out over the pillow; he had never seen its like before either. It resembled fresh blood but with rivers of jet flowing through it. She was truly the most exotic creature he had ever seen.

Jada looked at the second young man trying to get her vision to clear unsuccessfully.

"Go back to sleep, mela" he said softly. Elrond motioned for him to leave.

"I'll check back on you later" he promised before getting up to leave. Jada was already drifting off to sleep. Elrond watched her close her eyes so young he thought so very young. All their hopes rested on two childlike beings. He turned back towards glorfindel and they headed to his library.

Jada woke again sometime later to a woman humming a strange tune. The woman was checking her wound. Jada opened her eyes silently watching the woman at her side. She was beautiful who the hell is she? Wondered Jada. As if reading her thoughts the woman said.

"Hi my name is Arwen what's yours?"

Jada blinked in surprise she could swear that she saw pointed ears underneath all of that hair.

"'ah, it's Jada" she finally answered. The woman smiled at her, amused by her hesitation.

"Well Jada you gave my father quite a scare, you know?"Said Arwen

"Your father?' Jada answered confused.

"Elrond, you met him earlier" Arwen said. Jada fuzzily remembered a dark haired man and a blond. She couldn't picture either of them being old enough to have a child Arwen's age.

"My father will be pleased that you are awake," said Arwen. Jada neglected to point out that sleeping through karaoke ala Arwen would have been impossible.

"Why was he so worried about me?' Jada asked.

Arwen frowned didn't the girl relies how close she had come?

'You were badly injured, fortunately my father is a very skilled healer" she answered.

"Now you rest I'm going to get you some food" said Arwen

"Arwen?"said Jada

"Yes Jada" said Arwen

"How long have I been out, ah ill?"said Jada

"you've been abed a fortnight" Arwen responded. Arwen started to reach for the door handle "Arwen? What's a fortnight?" asked Jada confused.

"About ten day's dear" answered Arwen smiling and then walking out the door. As the door closed Jada noticed a blond man waiting in the halls for Arwen. He said something to her in a strange sing song language and then nodded at Jada before closing her door.


	6. floorboards

**Chapter 6: floorboards**

Jada momentarily dozed off; she shifted in her sleep sometime later and found her hand touching someone else's. She opened her eyes slowly and saw a blond head resting on her bed.

She regarded the boy silently; it was the same guy from earlier. She watched him for a few moments. His hair was long and blond. The sides were braided to keep it out of his eyes she assumed. His face was turned away from her so she couldn't see it.

That wasn't what caught her attention however. What did was a very pointy ear. No way pointed ears she thought. Then she tentatively reached out a hand to touch the tip, gently stroking the pointed area along the backside to see if it was real.

The man gasped and sat up with a bit of a jump. He turned to her in surprise. Legolas had been resting not really sleeping. He had been listening to the girl's heartbeat. When he felt her touch it surprised him. Plus where she had touched was a bit of an erogenous zone for an elf. Of course the girl didn't know this she was just curious.

He smiled at her "good morning my lady" he said by way of greeting. Jada blurted out

"Are they real?" by way of response.

"Is what real, my lady?"He answered

"Your ears" she answered. He chuckled of course they were real hadn't this child ever seen an elf.

"Of course they are real" he responded grinning at her. She widened her eyes in shock

"What are you?"said Jada

"I am an elf as are Elrond and many others here," he said trying very hard not to laugh at her.

"No way there is no such things as elves" she stated matter of factly. Legolas lost his composure and laughed.

"Then what am I dear lady?' he teased.

"You're a figment of my imagination," she answered.

"My dear you felt for yourself that they were real, but if you would like to do so again I will allow it," he said grinning at her.

She reached out and gently stroked them again. Yeah they felt real even down to the warmth and the heartbeat. She pulled her hand back satisfied that they were indeed real. She was beginning to get nervous with the grinning elf staring at her.

"So who the hell are you and why are you sleeping on my bed?" she said then smacked herself mentally because that didn't sound right.

Fortunately he didn't seem offended.

"I was worried about you and my name is Legolas," he answered. He wondered if all the women where she came from were so blunt. All right I'll buy that

"Why?" she asked. She wasn't used to people worrying about her. He looked away suddenly feeling guilty.

"Cause tis I who shot you" he answered.

'I'm so sorry truly I am, if ther-"he started to say

"You shot me?"she said

"Yes my lady, I'm so sor..." Wham! Jada's fist connected with his jaw. Busting his lip and knocking him backwards. He landed unceremoniously on his ass.

Unfortunately Jada threw herself off balance with the punch and fell out of the bed. She landed hurt shoulder first on the hard wooden floor. She promptly began to swear profusely while chewing Legolas out.

"Do you normally shoot women you find lost in the woods or was I just practice?" she yelled

"My lady I would never" he tried to explain.

He had tried to reach her before she hit the floor but he was too late. He tried to help her up but she swore at him again

"Get out!" she yelled

"Don't touch me damn you!"she said

And followed that by swearing profusely Elrond chose that moment to walk in. He saw her on the floor and rushed to her side. Elrond helped her back into the bed because she wouldn't allow Legolas to touch her.

She kept swearing at him the whole time, while Elrond checked her wound. Her swearing subsided to whimpers as the pain made itself known. Elrond was busy checking her wound and yelling at Legolas in a strange language. Elrond paused when he noticed the bloody lip.

"What just happened?" he asked at last

Jada managed to gasp out "wasn't his fault I hit him"

"Why?" asked Elrond

"You are lucky you didn't reopen the wound, girl' he chided as he tucked her back into bed.

"Legolas go tell Mirasite to bring me some of that moon drop liquor that should kill the pain" said Elrond The blond walked out the door muttering something under his breath. He came back a few seconds later holding a glass jar of bluish liquid.

Elrond poured some into a small cup by the bedside and held it to her lips.

"Drink" he commanded and Jada obeyed.

"Now you will stay in this bed if I have to chain you to it, is that clear?"said Elrond

Jada nodded yes in understanding.

"Legolas out" said Elrond

"But" he protested,

"You may not go near her again until she is healed" said Elrond

"But I didn't do anything" he protested.

"Legolas out!" Elrond ordered and the blond left the room. He left with a very frustrated look on his face.

Then Elrond turned that piercing blue gray gaze on her.

"Now you young lady are going to behave yourself and get better aren't you?' Jada gulped and nodded. Normally people didn't intimidate her but this man did. She took another sip of the drink in nervousness. It tasted sweet and good, but it was making her sleepy as well. She found herself nodding off. Elrond waited until her eyes closed and left the room.


	7. overprotective elves

**Chapter 7: overprotective elves**

Overprotective elves

Jada stayed in bed for two more days until Elrond finally allowed her to leave her room. Of course that was only after Arwen chewed him out for being so strict. The blond hadn't come back to see her since that night. Apparently Elrond was enforcing those no contact orders.

Jada was enjoying her newfound freedom, with a well-deserved walk in the garden. Arwen had talked her father into it, and was now walking beside Jada. They stopped on one of the many bridges in the garden, so Jada could catch her breath. They spotted the archery range below and decided to watch.

"Are you sure you feel comfortable watching this?" asked Arwen. Jada laughed seems she's like her father after all.

"I'm always comfortable watching gorgeous hunks work out," Jada said with a grin.

"Hunk?" said Arwen not familiar with her wording again.

Arwen seemed to be forever in the dark when it came to Jada's expressions.

"Attractive males" said Jada mischievously. Arwen laughed finally understanding her meaning.

There were four targets in the small archery field, two of which were in use. One was by a pair of dark haired elves, and the other by a blond elf and a dark haired human. Arwen laughed when she realized who the archers were.

"You see those two at the farthest target?" said Arwen, Jada nodded yes

"Yes, there hot why?"said Jada

Arwen laughed at her response.

"Their my brothers" she said grinning.

"Their names are Elrohir and Elladan" she said. She was amused by the blush that was now covering Jada's face.

Jada blushed great I just called her brothers hot, how embarrassing.

"I didn't know you had brothers" said Jada

"Well if father had let you out of that room sooner you would have" Said Arwen

"Father?" said Jada. She was slightly confused

"Elrond is your father?" she said sounding a bit surprised. Arwen laughed again

"Yes you didn't know that? I could have sworn I mentioned it," said Arwen.

"I guess it didn't really sink in, I didn't think he was old enough to have a daughter your age" said Jada she was grateful for the subject change.

Arwen was laughing so hard she had to sit now

"why how old did you think he was?' asked Arwen

"About 30, why how old is he?" said Jada.

Arwen had managed to stop laughing but her eyes still shone with suppressed mirth.

"I suppose you think he's hot too," she teased.

Jada blushed confirming Arwen's answer without saying anything.

"Ok yeah I think he's hot too, why is that so surprising? So how old is he?"said Jada

"He's about 3000 years old, 30!" laughed Arwen, humans are so silly.

Jada's eyes widened, whoa that's old.

"Is he usually this overprotective?"Jada asked. Trying again to change the subject.

"Only when he cares," answered Arwen. Great I was hitting on someone older than rocks. Jada was starting to get uncomfortable with the conversation, relationships weren't her strong point.

"So who are the other two?" Jada asked. Arwen gazed at the field once more "why the dark haired one is my beloved, Aragorn" said Arwen

"Aragorn?" said Jada

"You met him under the name strider" said Arwen

"Oh ok, I remember, your dating him?" said Jada

"He's my betrothed why is that so surprising?"said Arwen

"Because you're an, and he's human" said Jada

"An elf?' said Arwen smiling

"Well yeah" Jada answered confused

"Were working on that" answered Arwen. The subject once again making Jada uncomfortable she asked

"What about the blond?"said Jada

"Aw that's Legolas, you met him already" said Arwen. Legolas the name seemed familiar, but why. Then she remembered the guy who shot her. Jada's stomach lurched; here he was with a bow n arrow right in front of her. Arwen didn't seem to notice her reaction.

"Come I want you to meet my brothers" said Arwen she grabbed Jada's hand and dragging her towards the group. Arwen called to them as they neared the group, the one who wasn't shooting waved back.

Legolas saw them approach and tried his best to ignore them. He was still very hurt and angry that no one not even Elrond had let him explain himself. He took his shot while Aragorn turned to greet the girls.

"Sister what brings you to the field" asked Elrohir "care to try your hand" teased Elladan letting fly his arrow in a perfect shot.

"No thanks, you know I'm a horrible shot, besides father doesn't want to replace the cat so soon" Arwen teased back. The first cat had been Elladan's. Elladan frowned in response

"I just wanted you to meet my new friend Jada" answered Arwen, nonplussed by her brothers teasing. "Elladan, Elrohir this is Jada" said Arwen. She pulled Jada forward suddenly.

"Ah hi" said Jada extending her hand in expectation of a handshake.

Instead Elrohir took it gently in his own and raised it to his lips and kissed it instead of shaking it.

"So this is the young lady father won't stop talking about" said Elladan

"He talks about me?' she answered surprised.

"Yeah you almost gave father the fits when you fell out of bed" said Elrohir. He was Watching Legolas angrily nock another arrow and take aim, in puzzlement.

Aragorn embraced Arwen from behind. Taking her by surprise.

"Good morning my love" he said then kissed her. "Jada so glad to see your feeling better" said Aragorn

"Thanks ah Strider or is it Aragorn?" said Jada

"Both actually but Aragorn works if you prefer" said Aragorn. Elladan had been about to turn and say something to Legolas, when he discovered the prince walking away.

"Wonder what's wrong with Legolas?" asked Elladan. Aragorn turned to look at the person in question in time to see his head go behind a wall.

"Beats Me," he answered puzzled

"I know what it is" said Jada.

They all turned to look at Jada.

"What is it my lady?" asked Elladan. "He's still upset, probably mad at me" answered Jada.

"Now why would he be mad at you dear" said Arwen

"Because I hit him, then he got yelled at because of me" Jada answered.

"You hit him?" said the group incredulous.

"Yeah popped him one right in the kisser" said Jada

"Why? If you don't mind me asking," asked Aragorn.

"He admitted to shooting me and he pissed me off" said Jada

"You sure he wasn't trying to apologize?" asked Elrohir.

"Yeah it's not like Legolas to just shoot a woman," said Elladan.

Jada looked down come to think of it he had been trying to apologize.

"You know he sat by your bedside for about a week, without pause" said Strider

"Yeah he wouldn't leave even to eat, until Ada shooed him out" said Arwen

"Yeah and even then he would barely eat, and he be right back there" said the two brothers. Jada sighed great guilt trip boys, now I know your Elrond's sons. It's not like she hadn't tried to be friendly to Legolas, he was just incredibly adept at avoiding her.

"Arwen would you help me with something?"said Jada

"Of course what is it?"Said Arwen

"I need your help getting close enough to Legolas to talk to him "said Jada

"I take it you have a plan?" grinned Aragorn inserting himself into the conversation.

"Yes but I need a distraction" said Jada

"Done!" said the group

"You all would help me?" asked Jada surprised.

"Of course, besides this sounds like fun," said the twins grinning mischievously.

"Ok does anyone know his plans for today?" asked Jada.


	8. will you just listen to me

Will you just listen to me?

"He usually breaks fast with my father and Gandalf on the balcony," said Arwen.

"Great see if you guys can keep him there, I'll be right back" said Jada. Arwen and the others nodded all of them were grinning.

Jada raced up the stairs entered her room and began frantically digging through her bag. She pulled a pair of fuzz-covered handcuffs from her bag triumphantly a few minutes later. She stuffed the cuffs into her sling leaving the keys on the table.

She walked back towards the garden. She remembered an outcropping that ran directly underneath the railing. She tucked the cuffs in her waistband and slid her arm from the sling. She shimmied up the statue and walked along the edge following it to the balcony in question.

She could hear voices on the balcony she recognized Elrond's and gandalf's. Then she heard another voice, which must be Legolas. Then arwen's and her brother's voices joined the conversation Legolas chose that moment to lean on the rail above Jada's head.

Jada smiled and pulled the cuffs silently from her waistband. Released both cuff latches. Then clicked them closed over both his wrist and rail at the same time.

Legolas felt something fuzzy close on his wrist and looked down. Some sort of strange fuzz covered bracelet was attached to him and the rail.

"What the.?"He said. Jada choose that moment to climb up and over the rail.

"Jada what in the world are you doing down there?" asked Elrond. Then Elrond spotted Legolas trying to pry open the strange shackles. He was having no success

"remove these at once" Legolas demanded angrily.

"No!" said Jada smiling.

"No, what do you mean no!" he responded. Jada shook her head no.

Elrond and Gandalf had retaken their seats and were now watching with undisguised amusement.

"Elrond, talk to her please" Legolas pleaded. Elrond smiled

"I believe it is you she wishes to speak to" he said finally releasing a chuckle.

Legolas turned away and tried to cross his arms on his chest in anger. As if yelling at him wasn't bad enough, now she makes me the brunt of her pranks. He tightened his lips in anger and glared at her.

"Guys can you give us a few moments alone please?" asked Jada.

The others nodded still laughing but left the area. Even though the elves were still within earshot they tried to give them some privacy at least..


	9. we need to talk

**Chapter 9: we need to talk**

"Legolas" said Jada, he responded by glaring at her.

"Release these," he said

"When I'm done and not until" she answered.

"Done with what? Have you come to swear at me some more? Or perhaps you would like to hit me again" he said sounding a bit angry.

"I'm sorry Legolas," she said

"Look I know I've been a complete bitch to you so I understand you being angry" she said. Legolas raised an eyebrow at her use of a swear word directed at herself.

"Arwen told me what you did," she said softly.

"What that I shot you?" he answered.

"No that you stayed by my side" she said

"Yeah and look where it got me," he said still sounding a bit angry.

"I'm sorry Legolas I was upset" she answered

"And I was not?" he retorted,

"I could have killed you girl, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" he said somewhat softer.

"Bad?" she said.

He laughed "yeah bad, to say the least" he answered

"Legolas I'm sorry if I made you feel worse" she said

He snorted in response. "Look I'm not very good at this sort of thing" she said,

"I gathered that" he said holding up the bound wrist. She sighed,

"Will you at least talk to me?" she asked.

"I thought you hated me?" he said softly

"No, no I wouldn't have bothered if that was true" she answered.

"Humph, I'm flattered" he answered sarcastically. Ok so he wasn't going to make this easy, oh well not like he's going anywhere. Besides she could be just as stubborn as he was.

"Legolas, I just wanted to apologize, and I was hoping we could eventually be friends" she said and held her breath a little. Legolas outright laughed

"Look girl I've been chewed out since you arrived here and then assaulted by you, I think friendship is a bit far off" he answered

. She sighed "ok how about a truce and I'll talk to them, since most of the chewing out is my fault" she answered

"I don't need a lady to defend me" he said his dignity bristling.

"I'm not defending you so drop the macho already ok kid," said Jada in exasperation. He bristled, why do humans always assume that he was so young.

"I am not a child, do not speak to me as if I am" he said. sounding every inch the prince that he was. Shit here we go again thought Jada

"Very well your high ness, I'm sorry" said Jada he glared at her mocking tone

"You will address me with respect or you won't address me at all" he answered

"Damn it elf will you let a girl apologize to you?" she said letting out a small scream of exasperation at the end. He bit his lip and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry, you just made me angry is all" he answered

"Look Legolas, I've already forgiven you for shooting me, besides it was kinda my own fault

"He looked up at her surprised at her statement

"How do you figure it was your fault?" he asked.

She swallowed "I shot at that damn screeching bird first" she answered

"Aahh! I see" he said

"I probably startled you into shooting" she said then she paused waiting for him to confirm before continuing. By the gods this girl was confusing, first she screaming obscenities at him then she's doing a complete about face and asking for his friendship.

"Yeah so you did," he acknowledged

"Legolas how do we fix this? Please tell me what to do to fix this" she said. He shook his head in disbelief, this girl was very strange.

"You already did" he answered smiling at her. Jada sighed in relief

"I'm sorry for hurting you, you have my word it will never happen again" he said.

She grinned at him and hugged him around the waist. Legolas hugged back as best as he could with only one arm free.

"Now would you mind?" he said. Grinning at her and holding up his still captive hand.

"Ok hold on I've got to go get the keys" she said,

"Go get the key?" he said

"Yeah I left them in my room" she explained. She grinned at him as though she was teasing him. "What am I to do in the meantime?" he asked. She laughed at his exasperated tone.

"Try to keep the birds from landing on you" she teased. She laughed at his opened mouth expression. Then he grabbed a half an orange and threw it at her. She ducked around the corner before it hit her then stuck her head back around sticking out her tongue at him. He held up another piece of fruit threatenly and she disappeared.

Elrond and Gandalf came back after they saw Jada's retreating figure. Both of them were grinning at Legolas' expense. While thy waited for Jada's return Glorfindel and Erestor joined them, Glorfindel was barely suppressing his snickers while Elrond tried to talk to Legolas with a somewhat strait face.

"Well did you two reach an agreement?" said Gandalf.

"Yes and remind me to never seriously piss that girl off," answered Legolas.

At that Elrond snickered and Gandalf strait out laughed. The rest of the group gave into there mirth

Jada came back a few moments later, with the keys. She took a moment to unlock him then shoved the cuffs into her waistband.

"Care to join us for breakfast you two" said Elrond.

Legolas glared at the still grinning elf lords then Legolas rubbed his wrist and put his arm around Jada's waist. He guided her towards the table before she could protest. He even pulled her chair out for her, ok that was weird nice but weird.

Humph, humph Gandalf cleared his throat

"Now that you've recovered my dear I shall tell you why you're here" said Gandalf

.this outta be good she thought. Since she didn't say anything he took it as a cue to continue. The dark haired elf cleared his throat and Elrond glanced in his direction.

"oh yes I almost forgot my lady I would like you to meet my advisors, this is Erestor and the one sitting to Legolas' right is Glorfindel" said Elrond

She glanced at the blond she had seen Erestor hovering near Elrond before and assumed he was some sort of secretary. Both elves inclined their heads in her direction in acknowledgement

"There is an ancient prophesy, that you are a part of," said Gandalf. Jada tried not to laugh, a prophecy me yeah right.

"It's about the chosen one," said Elrond attempting to help explain.

"Chosen for what? By who?" asked Jada sarcastically "to unite the elves of middle earth" replied Erestor

"Oh is that all I thought it would be something hard" she replied.

Gandalf frowned, great more skepticism he thought. Why can't things like this ever be easy?

"You were chosen by the gods," said Gandalf.

"What gods?" she asked.

"The Valar" answered Elrond.

"The who?" she said sounding confused. Gandalf chose to ignore the question.

"You are expected to choose a mate from among the Eldar,"he said instead.

Jada spit her drink across the table in surprise and stood up

"Choose a what!" she yelled.

"Easy child it's really not that bad," said Glorfindel

She looked at him aghast like he was stupid all of a sudden.

"A mate" said Gandalf repeating what he had said.

"Look guys my relationships usually don't work out all that great" said Jada

"Surely they can't be that bad" said Legolas.

Wondering what could possibly cause them not to work.

"What the hell is an Eldar anyways?" She asked,

"An Eldar is one of the first born, the elves to be precise," answered Erestor

. Jada sighed "so let me get this straight, I'm expected to marry someone who's going to outlive most trees" said Jada

The elves in the group winced.

"On top of this I'm expected to unite people I've never met from a race I'm not part of, just because some gods told an old man in a dress that I'm it" she finished.

"Yes Jada you are correct if less than eloquent," said Gandalf.

"So who is this poor victimized elf I'm supposed to marry?" she asked

"Victimized?" said Elrond sounding confused.

"That choice is of course up to you," said Erestor

"Wow I get one whole choice lucky me" said sarcasm was very obvious. Erestor was still trying to figure out what she meant by victimized.

"So how long is this marriage supposed to last?" she asked.

"For the rest of your days" said Elrond.


	10. did i miss anything

**Chapter 10: did I miss anything**

"Say what?" she said,

"Gandalf I can't even get a relationship to last longer than a week" she responded

"A week?" said Elrond raising an eyebrow.

Legolas was laughing at her antics, Gandalf glared at him.

"So let me see if I've got the whole picture now" Said Jada

"I've been kidnapped to this world because some gods tell an old man in a dress that I'm the chosen one from some prophesy" she said

"I get brought here now you tell me that I'm expected to do something pretty much impossible and to add to this I'm supposed to marry someone from a race that is practically immortal" she said

"Did I miss anything?" she said finishing her rant.

The group was staring at her in shock. Elrond's advisor was staring at her in open mouthed shock. The blond beside him was trying not to burst into laughter.

Gandalf frowned he wasn't wearing a dress and this was hardly kidnapping. He honestly couldn't see what she was so upset about.

"My dear you make it sound worse than it is" said Elrond

She lost it and started laughing

"Tell you what, you do it then" she stated to Elrond

"I can't, for one I'm not the chosen nor am I female" said Elrond.

She looked at him levelly and said, "Then why are you wearing a dress?"

Elrond blinked in shock, he wasn't wearing a dress these were robes. Legolas was laughing so hard he couldn't catch his breath. Gandalf was getting frustrated

"Enough girl, you are the chosen one and that is that" said Gandalf

"Says who?" she responded mocking his tone

"I say" said Gandalf sounding angry.

"Ok whatever, do me a favor though buy yourself an I love myself jacket" she said

Gandalf blinked a what? The blond advisor grinned at her and took a sip of tea to keep from laughing out loud. Erestor was sputtering beside him and looked very indignant.

"Young lady that is no way to talk to your elders" said Elrond. He was outraged by the girl's attitude.

She giggled "my what?"she said

"Did your parents teach you no manners?" said Elrond

"Don't go there" she said stopping the laughter. The amusement was instantly gone from her eyes. Glorfindel continued to drink his tea and nibble on the fruit pieces in front of him. This was turning out to quite a show.

"I have no parents," she said.

"surly someone must have raised you" said Erestor. She glared at him she was getting a bit irritated and rapidly losing her appetite. She stood up starting to walk away from the table.

"Sit down!" ordered Gandalf

"Bite me!" she answered.

"Young lady you will sit down and behave yourself" said Elrond losing his patience. Jada spun around

"Excuse me, first of all I don't care if all of you are older than rocks that doesn't give you the right to fuck with my life or order me around" she said

Then she spun on her heal and left the room. "Jada wait" said Legolas. He was trying to stop her from leaving.

She charged down the hallway heedless of the calls after her. Her mind seething how dare they bring them up. She was trying hard not to cry but was rapidly losing the battle.

Gandalf, Elrond Erestor and Glorfindel watched her storm out of the room and threw up their hands in exasperation "well, that went well" Erestor remarked dryly.

The others glared at him angrily and he wisely said nothing else. Glorfindel set his cup down with a sigh and stood up.

Legolas glanced at the two men; way to go guys he thought as he turned to follow. He had claimed her as his friend now, so he should do something to calm her down. Hew really wasn't all that surprised at her reaction, hell he probably would've reacted worse. He followed her easily enough; she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going.

She ran down the steps into the garden, ignoring everyone's queries, no she was not all right she wanted to scream. She found an area with a single stone bench partially surrounded by flowering bushes. She half flung half fell onto the bench and began to sob. Legolas rounded the corner and stopped. She was lying on one of the stone benches. Face down with her arms cradling her head; he could hear her sobs from there. Seeing her like that he instantly pitied the poor child.

We must have turned her world upside down. He walked silently over to her and silently sat down on the bench next to her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair smoothing it down.

She felt someone touch her hair and looked up turning slightly so she could see him.

"Hey you ok?" he asked softly. she shook her head no. He held out his arms and she fell into them. She cried softly for a few moments. He whispered soft words in that strange sing song language of his while he stoked her hair.

"Legolas" she said at last. He drew back a little so he could see her face. He brushed some displaced hair from her eyes. Such beautiful eyes they were a deep sea green with flicks of gold in their centers. For a moment he was transfixed caught in that gaze, he didn't know humans could have eyes that looked like that.

"Jada" he started to say then his mind went blank. Instead he embraced her again.

"It's going to be all right" he whispered into her hair

"Tell me what upset you so?" he asked at last. She sniffled Legolas was her friend he had the right to know.

"My mom died giving birth to me and I don't know who my dad was," she whispered. Legolas closed his eyes in sympathy, poor kid.

"The state raised me well kind of, I was bounced from foster home to foster home" she said

Legolas frowned how horrible at least if she had been born Elvin and orphaned she would have had a stable home. She continued

"then I got tired of it, having to adjust to a new home every few years, sometimes three times a year, so I left" she said

"I lived on the streets after that doing pretty much anything I had to survive" she said. She was staring at him, trying to read him. She hadn't meant to go that far. Now he was probably disgusted, just saying it had made her feel dirty. She looked down not wanting to see if he was judging her.

She was wondering if she had just lost a friend. His heart wrenched when he saw her look away, she's ashamed he thought. He put his fingers under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his

"You have nothing to be ashamed of mela" he said then he pulled her into his arms. She swallowed why does he keep looking at me that way? I've never had a guy look at me so intensely like that before, what gives? Legolas pulled back for an instant then she felt his lips close on her mouth. Jada gasped in surprise her mouth going slightly open. Legolas slid his tongue partly in past her teeth. After a few moments they separated, Jada gasping for breath. Whoa where had that come from?

"Forgive me I'm sorry, I" he started to say

"Why?" she answered,

"Because you were upset, I don't want to take advantage of you like that," he said

Jada smiled the kiss had been unexpected but by no means unwelcome. Such a gentleman, she thought as he dissembled. She grabbed his face and pulled him down closing her lips on him and cutting off his flow of words.


	11. elves are weird

Elves are weird Elrohir watched the young woman from behind one of the many trees in the garden area. Father was worried about her, she had apparently been upset when they parted he had said. He saw Legolas comfort her, and then he saw him kiss her. Something inside him welled in irrational anger. Some unreasonable part of him wanted to be the only one to touch her. Not Legolas who could have any woman he wanted. Yeah the girl was a mortal but still she was very beautiful. Then he watched in horror as she kissed him back. Elrohir couldn't watch anymore, it hurt too much. He walked away father had nothing to worry about.  
  
Elrohir sought out his brother who was planning an orc-hunting foray. Elrohir decided to join him, the orc band was supposed to be a small group anyways. Besides Elrohir needed to relieve some tension.  
  
Elrond sat across from Gandalf both of which were being berated by, Arwen."Father how can you sit there knowing full well that you hurt her" she yelled. Elrond unfortunately couldn't get a word in edgewise to even try and defend himself, neither could Gandalf. Arwen was pacing the room like a great big cat. Upset thoroughly with both her father and his friend. When she finally paused to draw breath Elrond managed to say, "I only reminded her of her manners". Arwen rounded on him"whats wrong with her manners? Is it that she speaks her mind?"Arwen stated "well that's her job remember?"Elrond opened his mouth as if to say something more but was again cut off. Damn she's acting more and more like her mother every day he thought.  
  
Legolas walked Jada back to the house. Legolas held her hand as he led her inside "do you want to talk to Elrond?' he asked "no not right now, I just need some time alone" she said Legolas nodded leaving her at her bedroom door. He stooped in front of it pausing; he wanted to say something but couldn't. "Well good day Jada, I'll fetch you for dinner if you like" he asked "thank you I would like that, I'll see you later ok"she said.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan set out that morning, soon after the garden incident. They got their wish near the southern border of Rivendell. There were about twenty of them. More than the scout had predicted. Elladan urged his brother to go back for reinforcements, there were just too many for the two of them. But Elrohir would have none of it he wanted blood. He was hurt and angry which in turn made him reckless. He charged the Orcs dropping them as he rode. Elladan swore under his breath but he couldn't leave his brother to fight alone. He would surly be killed, so Elladan joined him. Together they slew the whole group. Elladan was just finishing off his last orc when he saw his brother fall. The orc raised its blade for a killing blow. Elladan knocked an arrow and let fly. It struck the orc in the eye killing him instantly. Unfortunately when he fell it was forward. Elrohir was rolling out of the way but he wasn't fast enough. The falling orc stabbed him in the leg with a poisoned blade when it fell. Elladan rushed to his brother's side. Saw the damage and swore. How could his brother be so foolishly reckless? Elladan helped his brother onto his horse; he could see the poison already taking effect. Then he rode for all he was worth towards Rivendell. Elladan burst into the courtyard at a full gallop not even bothering to slow down. Instead of dismounting he rode right up the front steps and onto the porch. 'Elrond came to the door as soon as he heard the racket. He opened his front door to see his son cradling his other son on horseback. Elrond shouted orders to dumbstruck servants as he helped Elladan carry Elrohir into one of the closest bedrooms. "What happened?" Elrond asked as he worked on Elrohir leg. "We spotted a group of orcs, it was bigger than the scouts had said so I urged to go back, instead Elrohir charged them" Elrond looked at his son aghast that was pure suicidal. Why would his son be so reckless? Elrond placed the poultices on elrohirs leg that should draw out the poison. What worried Elrond the most was the fact that the boy seemed unwilling to live." why, why would he do something like that?" Said Elrond"I don't know father I don't know" said Elladan a worried frown on his face. Arwen looked in on her brother, though the poison had been turned his face was still ashen. Arwen bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. Why Elrohir why do you want to leave us? She walked out into the garden unable to stare at her brother any longer. He wouldn't answer her, wouldn't even acknowledge father. That hurt them all, he was her brother she loved him. What could have caused him to be like this?  
  
Arwen wandered the garden aimlessly, until she came across Jada talking to bilbo."My lady" said bilbo acknowledging her presence. Something Jada was telling bilbo about a song. Something about-unrequited love and suicide. It struck a chord in Arwen, knocking her out of her misery. That's it, it has to be Elrohir was in love with someone who didn't feel the same way."Jada I was wondering if you could help me with something?" asked Arwen."Of course, Arwen" said jada. Everyone in Rivendell knew about Elrohir's condition. Jada felt sorry for her, poor Arwen first her mother then her brother. Jada had been avoiding Elrond for the last few days, not wanting to add to his distress, and she was still a bit angry at him."Come with me" said Arwen leading Jada into the house"Arwen where are we going?" to find some answers" she said"answers to what?" asked jada confused"to why my brother wants to die" said Arwen. Jada's eyes went wide, he wants to die?  
  
Arwen led her down the halls and stopped in front of her brother's bedroom door. Arwen turned the handle, and then swore it was locked. Now what father will never let me have the keys, especially to snoop though Elrohir room." what's wrong?" asked jada"damn doors locked" said Arwen."Who would have the keys?" "Dad but he'll never let us have them. Jada eyed the lock it looked like it would be easy to pick. She looked around her, looking for something to use as a pick. Then a glint of silver caught her eyes, in Arwen hair "give me your hair pins" said jada"my hair pins" said Arwen sounding confused"yeah I can use them to pick the lock" explained Jada. Arwen quickly handed over the hairpins, handing them to jada. Suddenly curious this was a skill she had heard about but never saw done. The door gave a click and Jada turned the nob. They walked into the room and shut the door behind them. "So what are we looking for?" asked Jada wrinkling her nose at the mess the room was in. Anything that will give us a clue as to my brothers recent behavior" answered Arwen with an equally disgusted look on her face. Remind me to talk to the servants about this room she thought. 


	12. ah ha

**Chapter 12: ah ha**

Arwen began to rummage through drawers; Jada started checking under the bed. Jada was honestly afraid to put her hand under there, especially when she found a dead mouse. A few minutes later Arwen said,

"Ah ha found it" .she was holding up a stack of papers triumphantly.

"Found what?" said Jada

Eyeing the pieces of parchment in Arwen's hands. One of which Arwen was reading her face grinning in response to the words.

"Well come on, what does it say?'" asked Jada curious. Unfortunately they were written in elvish so Jada couldn't read a word of it

"It's a love poem" said Arwen with a giggle.

"Why is that so funny?"said Jada

"Because it's the worst piece of prose I've ever read," laughed Arwen.

"Explains why he hid it," said Jada

"So who's it about?" asked Jada.

Arwen stopped laughing all of a sudden; looking at Jada with a look she couldn't read

"You" she said

"Me?" said Jada .she pointed a finger at her chest sounding surprised. Arwen was visibly stunned, as she flipped through the pages, each and every one was about Jada. Obviously Elrohir had it bad. Yeah they were the worst things ever written but they were all about one person and without a doubt that person was Jada.

"C'mon" said Arwen

Grabbing Jada's hand before she could protest and dragging her literally down the hallway.

"Arwen slow down!" said Jada

When she almost collided with several doorframes. Jada finally did get her to stop by grabbing a candle stand and jamming it sideways in the doorframe. Fortunately they had reached their destination.

"What is going on here?" said Elrond. He was coming out of Elrohir's temporary room. Arwen turned to her father and in quick Elvin said,

"I know why Elrohir is so depressed".

Elrond blinked at her in surprise, she had said it all in one breath. Jada was clinging to a doorframe trying to catch her breath, having been dragged from one end of the house to the other, and down several flights of stairs.

"Well" he prompted Arwen to continue, glancing at the out of breath Jada.

"He's in love but she doesn't know it," answered Arwen

"so who is she?' asked Elrond

"Bring her here then" said Elrond

"I just did" said Arwen. Jada was using the distraction to try and slink away because Arwen was acting weird, way weird. Elrond stopped Jada's exit by grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. Jada yelped in surprise, swallowing nervously as the Elvin lord looked her over quite closely.

"How do you know this?" he asked Arwen still keeping his grip on Jada.

"We found some bad poetry in Elrohir's room" answered Arwen

"Found?" said Elrond. Pursing his lips in irritation but chose to ignore what he thought she meant by found.

"Anyways" said Arwen not bothering to pause for breath again

"I thought if she talked to him, told him she cares he might recover" finished Arwen in a rush.

Elrond nodded sounded like a good idea, he was open to anything that might work right now. Jada would have run right then but Elrond's grip on her arm prevented that. Elrond fixed Jada with that stare of his and she swallowed. Damn elves could be intimidating when they wanted to be. He grabbed her other arm and pressed her back against the wall

"I want you to go in there and see if you can snap him out of it" said Elrond.

"Ok sure no problem" said Jada. She was willing to agree to anything at the moment just to get away from these people. He wasn't through yet

"Jada, if you upset him anymore than he already is, I promise you I will forget that I am a gentleman long enough to send you to the halls of mandos" he said his face real close to hers.

She swallowed and nodded that she understood, in other words she would get her ass kicked by Elrond. Jada was a good fighter, she usually didn't back down from a fight but this was one opponent she had no illusions about being able to take. The thought of fighting someone with as much experience as Elrond made her queasy. Arwen crossed her arms across her chest as if to say I'm next on that list. Oh great now the whole freaking family wants to kick my ass she thought. Elrond dragged Jada to the door and propelled her through closing it behind her and locking it.

Jada stood in the doorway for a few moments gazing at Elrohir. The man was lying in a pile of pillows and blankets. His skin was ashen in color. The blankets were pushed down to revel him bare to the waist. She took in the view umm nice, noting the toned muscles beneath that pale skin.

Oh yeah too bad he's sick, mental note to self get a piece as soon as he gets better. She walked slowly towards the bed he seemed to be staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sleeping at least his eyes weren't closed. His stare was unnerving though. She sat down on the edge of the bed

"Elrohir?" she said.

He didn't stir at all not even a blink. She waved her hand in front of his eyes, nothing. Now what? How am I supposed to talk to him if he ignores me? She glanced around the room. She spotted a pitcher and basin on the dresser, just like the one in her room. She walked over to it, the basin was empty but the pitcher was filled with ice-cold water.

Jada smiled wickedly "hope Elrond doesn't get mad at me for this" she murmured

. She picked up the pitcher and headed for the bed. She stood by his head called his name one last time, when he didn't respond she up ended the pitcher on his face. He sputtered instantly awake sat up coughing and swearing. She stood there waiting for him to finish.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked expecting to see Arwen or his father. He froze when he realized it was Jada standing by his bed.

"About time you stopped ignoring me" said Jada

"Why in the world did you dump water on me?" he asked wiping droplets of water from his face.

Damn that water was cold.

"Cause you were ignoring me" she answered

"I was not I was sleeping" he stated sounding offended

"With your eyes open?" she said wryly.

"Yes all elves sleep with their eyes open," he stated

"Oh! Oops sorry then" she answered.

He sat the rest of the way up slowly

"So why are you here?" he asked,

"I was worried about a friend" she responded,

"You were worried about me?" he said

"Yes why is that so hard to believe?" she asked,

"Because I thought you and Legolas were" he said

Then he stopped not knowing how to finish that statement

"Me and Legolas? What about us?" she asked

Not really knowing what he meant

"I thought he was.. Your choice" he said looking down at his lap

"Elrohir I haven't made any kind of choice yet, me and Legolas are just friends that's all "she said

Elrohir frowned that's not the way it looked to him

"One does not kiss ones friends on the lips" he said. So that's what this was all about he saw us in the garden

"You're jealous" she stated matter of factly. She was deliberately baiting him.

"You mock me lady" he said sounding angry

"Elrohir I would never mock you, unless you wrote me some absolutely horrible love letter and tried to sing it to me or something" she said grinning.

He winced and reminded himself to burn those poems before anyone else saw them

"So how are you feeling?" she asked flashing him a warm smile.

He suddenly found it hard to talk; she grinned at his expense and looked down. It was then she noticed his now wet white sheets were see through and clinging to certain parts. She shifted damn he was hot, why do all these elves have to look so damn good.


	13. its hard not to play when their are so m...

**Chapter 13: it's hard not to play when their are so many toys**

It was like setting a kid loose in a candy store and saying only one piece. Elrohir saw where she was glancing and followed her gaze. Then he turned bright red

"Much better than before" he responded

, "So why did you do it?" she asked softly.

He looked away suddenly shamed that he had tried to get himself killed

"I... Have you ever been in love Jada?"He asked

"No, can't say that I have' she answered. His eyebrows rose surly the chosen

"Look Elrohir can I share something with you?" he nodded.

She pushed up her sleeves and flipped her arm over so the underside showed. Then she traced a long thin scar that right over the top of her vein in that arm.

"I tried it too," she said softly.

"Whatever drove you to doing what you did, it's not worth it" she said softly meeting his gaze with her own.

He took her hand in his own and lifted it to his lips kissed her finger tips gently then rested his head on her hand.

"Forgive me, I don't know what I was thinking," he said softly his eyes closed.

"You weren't or you would have realized that no matter how bad you hurt that it was nothing compared to the pain your family and friends would have felt if they lost you" she said softly tears forming in her eyes.

He nodded biting his lip, he noticed her tears and it made him feel ten times worse.

"Elrohir, I want you to promise me something" he looked up at her closely

"Anything my lady" he said

"Never ever do anything like that again, ok"she said

"I won't I promise" he said softly.

"Now come here," she said holding out her arms for a hug. He smiled and went to her embrace. Putting his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She put her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"Now I'm going to torment you every day till you get better" she stated

"You are no torment, my lady" he said

She grinned at him wickedly "you don't know me very well do you?" she teased

"No but I'd like to" he answered seriously meeting her gaze and smiling

"Besides who's going to teach me Elvin" she said and she grinned

"You want to learn Elvin?"said Elrohir

"Not at first but since I have a captive teacher" she said

"Captive teacher?" what makes you say that?' he asked,

"I know your father," she answered,

"Ah point made my lady," he conceded laughing now.

Elrond and Arwen were listening outside the door. Elladan joined them when he heard his brother's voice. What's going on? He mouthed. She's talking to him Arwen mouthed back. Who? He asked mouthing the question Jada she mouthed again. When Jada said that part about hurting his family there wasn't a dry eye in the hall.

Over the next few days Jada came to visit Elrohir and learned. Or at least tried her best to learn sindarian. It was a difficult language and she kept mispronouncing things horribly wrong. Soon Elrond let his son leave his room and they took the lessons outside. Every one in the household was starting to get in the act of teaching her, correcting her when she said something wrong.

There was supposed to be a huge feast tonight. The representatives for the council were supposed to be attending. There was only one problem however, Jada refused to leave her room.

"I'm not wearing that," she told the servant again. The servant threw up her arms in frustration and went to get Elrond.

He came into the room without knocking. He talks about me having no manners she thought, seeing him entering.

"Is there a problem with the clothes my dear?" he said, though honestly he could see none. The clothing in question was a soft pale blue dress. It had an intricate leaf pattern around the neck done in small pearls.

"I'm not wearing it," she said.

"It?" said Elrond confused by her behavior.

"Why not it's very lovely," he answered.

"Then you wear it," she answered. Elrond looked at her funny then bit back his retort.

"Then what would the lady prefer to wear?" he asked

"Dur, my clothes" she said

"Your clothes are being cleaned, you will have to make due" he said

"Then I'll stay in here" she said sitting on the bed next to the offending garment, crossing her arms across her chest.

Elrond pursed his lips in irritation

"Would you prefer a different color, I'm sure Arwen would be happy to loan you something else?" he said trying to keep his temper

"Preferably something in pants" she answered. He frowned again why did this girl insist on dressing like a boy.

"My lady it is unacceptable for you to dress in pants for this dinner" he said. She frowned at him

"Now if you have a problem with this dress we will find you another but a dress you will wear" he said levelly. The servant entered behind him as he spoke.

"Then I won't be attending the dinner," she answered mimicking his tone. Elrond momentarily lost his patience and started murmuring curses in quenya. Arwen came in around that time

"Father!" she said aghast at his profanity.

"What seems to be the problem here?" she asked

The servant said, "The young lady is refusing to wear the gown milady"

Arwen eyed the gown; it was one of her best. It was lovely she wondered why she would refuse it.

"Jada what is wrong with it dear" she asked

"It's a dress" Jada said flatly.

Arwen laughed not back to that

"Surely you don't expect to wear a t- shirt and jeans to a formal dinner" Arwen reasoned.

"Formal? Why is it formal?" she asked

"Because the representatives of all the free peoples will be there, many of which are of high rank" said Arwen

"Some are royalty" said Elrond following his daughters lead in the conversation. Great make me nervous on top of uncomfortable Jada thought.

"You must attend," said Elrond. Jada didn't like the way he said that

"Why?"she asked

"Because I intend to announce you," he said

"No way Jose! I'm staying right here," she said.

Elrond looked like he wanted to rip his hair out and left the room for a moment. Jada sat down on the chair and crossed her arms.

"Jada you're being unreasonable, it's only for one night" said Arwen trying hard not to laugh at her father.

"Please won't you do this for me?" asked Arwen. Jada sighed damn it Arwen

"All right long enough to eat dinner and that's it, agreed" she said

"Agreed" said Arwen sounding relieved. Elrond nodded it was better than nothing. The servant took that as her cue to shoo Jada towards the bathroom


	14. butterflies

**Chapter 14: butterflies**

In front of Jada there was a large round tub filled with steaming water, flowers floated on the surface. Ok weird she thought shrugged and removed her clothes. She climbed into the tub, the servant made like she was going to help. Jada shooed her out

"I'll call you when I'm done" she said

"Geez I can wash myself" she said.

She scrubbed herself up; her stomach was already doing flip-flops. She climbed out of the now cold water, no longer able to keep putting off the inevitable. She wrapped herself in a towel. She poked her head out the door, and the servant rushed her out of the bathroom.

The servant started handing her strange undergarments. She pulled them on and allowed the woman to help her into the dress. Then the woman proceeded to brush her hair and try and style it. "There all done" said the woman.

Jada turned towards the mirror, she felt nauseous I look like cinder freaking rella she thought.

Some one knocked on the door. Jada didn't move she just sat there. I wanna go home she thought, I really want to go home. The servant rolled her eyes when she realized the lady had no intention of moving. The woman walked over and opened the door

"my lord so good to see you up and about" said the servant.

Elrohir grinned at the woman" I seem to have the honor of escorting the lady Jada to dinner" he said.

Jada was still sitting at the dressing table. "My lady your escort is here," said the woman.

"Well c'mon child up with you, go on" said the woman.

She shooed Jada to her feet and towards Elrohir. Jada blinked ok Jada you can do this just stare straight ahead, don't look at anyone.

She stood up shakily and took small steps to the door. She was trying very hard not to fall on her face. This was very hard because the dress kept tripping her. Elrohir stared at her, she looked breathtaking. She stopped at the doorway hesitating.

"My lady you" he started to say

"If you say one word about me looking remotely good like this I will bitch slap you" she responded cutting him off.

He was taken aback; he just wanted to compliment her. Instead he offered his arm, which she clung to. He guided her down the hallway. She tripped four times each time he stopped her from falling. Her skin was ashen he noticed, was she really that nervous? As they neared the dining hall her grip tightened.

"Relax," he whispered placing his hand on top of hers. That really didn't help. The guards opened the doors and Elrohir walked in Jada on his arm.

"Just take me to my seat" she whispered.

She wanted to sit down before she tripped again. She hoped for a seat near a potted plant or something else she could hide behind, no such luck. The room was decorated with candelabras and a dance floor had been cleared. Oh he has to be kidding, he better not be thinking it.

Elrond was seated at the center of a semicircular table on his right was Arwen, Aragorn and Gandalf. Some short people and a bunch of blond elves. On his left was Elladan, Elrohir Jada and then. Her mind stopped, oh shit I'm between Elrohir and Legolas, how did that happen she thought. She tried to sink down in her chair praying he didn't recognize her.

"Jada? Is that you?" he asked

"Yeah it's me" she said

"You look" he started to say some sort of compliment.

"Don't say it" said Jada

"I was only going to compliment you" I've never seen" said Legolas

"finish that sentence and you wont for a while" she responded.

He turned away puzzled, he had never been rebuffed like that before. Jada stared at her empty plate hoping that they would hurry with the food so she could leave. She could feel eyes staring at her, she wanted to hide, and she slouched down in the chair.

"It would be a pity to hide such beauty" said Glorfindel.

He was behind her so she turned to glare at him; he smirked at her and took his seat. Which was next to Gandalf, Erestor sat next to him. Her glare had no effect on him for some reason it never had.

Elrond was watching Jada, she looked very uncomfortable. He could swear her skin looked gray, he hoped she wasn't ill.

"Is she all right?" he asked Elladan.

Elladan leaned over and asked her "my lady are you well?" he asked.

She nodded still staring at her plate. Elrond frowned the girl looked beautiful why was she was so nervous.

The rest of the guests filed in, in a few days the council would be held but tonight they feast.

"What's wrong?" whispered Legolas in her ear.

She jumped almost yelping in surprise

"Nothing I'm fine" she lied.

Everything's wrong she wanted to scream and run from the room. Legolas put his hand on hers and Elrohir did the same with her other hand. She swallowed great more reason to be nervous.

"Your going to be fine, just try and relax" said Elrohir

The other guests were watching her. A human on the other side of Legolas asked

"Is the young maid ill?"

"No just really nervous" Legolas answered

The man nodded "ah I see," he said smiling at her.

Jada closed her eyes; go away go away she silently wished. Servants were now entering the hall carrying trays of food. They took the empty plates and filled it going on to the next one. She looked at the food in front of her she was too nervous to eat.

When one of the servants poured her some wine, she went right for it and chugged it. Elrond looked at her in concern. The wine helped a little, she signaled a servant and he refilled her glass. The servant could have sworn he had just given her a full glass of wine, why was it empty so soon. He saw the reason the second time around, he paused when she signaled again for more.

He looked at Elrond in confusion, Elrond nodded no; let her eat something he signaled back. The wine was making her light headed

"Eat something, melamin" said Elrohir.

She nodded eating the roll first hoping it would stop the flip-flops in her stomach. She nibbled at her food praying for more wine, that stuff tasted good. Legolas saw her chug the wine and suddenly very concerned. Elvin wine was quite strong, stronger than human alcohol at any rate. He hoped that she wouldn't need to be carried back to her room.

Everyone was talking around her and the room was quite noisy, then all of a sudden it went silent. Jada looked up, why is it so quiet. Everyone was staring at a strange glowing woman in the center of the room. Jada swallowed the woman was awesome and beautiful. She was barely clad yet she was glowing. She was wearing a thin toga style dress. The woman beckoned for Jada to approach her.

Jada pointed at herself as if to say who me? The woman nodded yes and smiled at her. Jada stood and walked towards her, for some reason she felt no fear. She stopped a few feet from the in front of the woman, remarkably without tripping. The strange woman looked her up and down, nodded seemingly in approval. Jada could hear the woman's soft voice but didn't see her mouth moving.

Then the woman embraced Jada and then kissed her on the lips. Jada gasped surprised by the action. The world turned sharply, Jada found it suddenly hard to breathe. Her nerves were on fire all of them.

"Who are you" she heard herself ask.

"Elbereth" the apparition responded.

Then the world went black for Jada. The woman laid something at Jada's feet and vanished. Jada collapsed on the floor right after the woman vanished. Jada was glowing blue her whole body engulfed in it. Then the glow slowly faded into her, like it was being absorbed.


	15. born again

**Chapter 15: born again**

Elrond and the others watched in shock. The woman had appeared out of nowhere. The glow of power around her was amazing. Then she kissed Jada left a bundle at her feet and vanished. Jada collapsed on the floor right after the woman disappeared.

Jada was glowing blue her whole body engulfed in the glow. Then the glow slowly faded into her, like it was being absorbed. Elrond could sense no evil in the strange woman, though she was blinding to look at. Who was she he wondered.

Elrohir and Legolas watched Jada fall, and then they got up and rushed to her side after the woman vanished. When they reached her she was still glowing when they reached her. They didn't know if it was safe to touch her. They eyed the bundle but didn't touch it either. They watched as the glow was slowly absorbed into her skin. Then Glorfindel picked her up gently and Elrohir picked up the bundle following them. They took her back to her room and laid her on the bed. Elrohir placed the bundle on the dresser.

When dinner was over and Elrond could finally excuse himself he went to check on Jada. He left Arwen in charge of the rest of the evening. Elrond nerves were a mixture of anxious worry and curiosity. He could hear the musicians begin to play behind him as he made his way down the hall. He entered Jada's room to find both guys watching over her.

Jada's breath was coming in quick sharp gasps. As if she we're in pain. She whimpered, tossing and turning. Then she arched her back and screamed. The elves winced She subsided to crying and whimpering after that, occasionally thrashing around. The men looked on in helpless worry; there was nothing they could do.

Then it stopped all of a sudden and Jada went limp. Her breathing became normal, and she looked like she was merely sleeping.

* Father who was that woman* asked Elrohir

."I'm not sure son, I'm just not sure," he answered.

Elrond smoothed back her hair and checked for signs of fever. He reached to brush a few stray hairs behind her ears. He froze in the movement drawing his breath in sharply in a gasp. Jada's once round tipped very human ears were no longer round. A smooth shapely point had formed at the tip, just like an elf.

Elrohir and Legolas heard him gasp and looked over his shoulder to see why he gasped. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw it too. Jada now resembled an elf. Gandalf had followed Elrond down the hall to Jada's room. He entered and found the four elves gathered around the side of her bed staring at the side of her head.

"What's going on?" he asked they all turned and looked at him

"She grew pointed ears" whispered Elrohir in awe.

Jada felt like she was falling, her chest felt heavy like something was sitting on her. Every part of her was sore. It had started as a tingling sensation. Then it changed to burning. It felt like she was being consumed by fire from within. It hurt oh god it hurt, what did that elbereth woman do to her? She was crying and she knew she had screamed, then the sensation stopped and Jada passed out.

"The rebirth" whispered Elrond

"Then the lady was Valar?" questioned Legolas.

"Aye, not just any Valar the lady elbereth herself if I am not mistaken" answered Gandalf.

Legolas glanced back at the now sleeping Jada. Glorfindel eyed her with a worried frown on his face

"Perhaps it is best that we allow her to sleep," suggested Gandalf.

"Aye my old friend, that is a good suggestion," answered Elrond.

He motioned for the two younger elves to leave. They made some protest but to no avail.

"You two shall see her on the morrow, now off with you" said Elrond forcing them out the door. He blew out the candle and shut the door.

Jada turned over trying to avoid the blinding sunlight. Her head was pounding, must be a hangover she thought. Eh gawd everything was so much louder. She buried her head again groaning. She heard a chuckle and peered out from underneath the pillow.

The pillow remaining on her head while she did so. Elrond laughed again tilting his head to regard the girl peering out from underneath the pillow at him.

"Hangover my dear?"Elrond asked

She nodded or at least the pillow did.

"You shouldn't have chugged the wine last night" he said

She groaned and hid her head.

"Here drink this it will dull the effects," he said setting a cup on the table.

She picked it up and gratefully gulped it down, making a face as the flavor hit her.

"Yuck what was that stuff?" she said

"Aspen tea my own recipe" Elrond responded

Elrond watched her make a face wondering if she remembered the woman from last night. He decided to wait and see if she mentioned it. Even though the medicine tasted worse than anything Jada had ever tasted, it worked. The pain was slowly subsiding in response to the liquid. The strong sounds however remained how strange Jada thought.

"Sorry about the wine thing but I was a bit nervous" she said Elrond nodded his understanding.

"May I ask what bothered you so?" he ventured

"I guess it was a combination of the dress and the crowds" she said feeling slightly embarrassed

"The dress bothered you that badly?" he asked

"Yes I just didn't feel comfortable wearing it" she said

"The only thing that made me feel at ease was" she said pausing

"Was?" prompted Elrond.

"That woman I cant explain it, it was as if she knew me somehow" she said softly

"Perhaps she did" said Elrond.

He wanted to ask but couldn't bring himself to "Elrond who is Elbereth?"said Jada

Elrond's eyes went wide with shock. His lungs refused to draw breath and his mind went numb. She stared at him intensely; Elrond noted that her eyes were somewhat brighter than they had been. He managed to get control of himself finally

"Elbereth is Valar the Queen of the stars she's a very powerful goddess" he said at last

"Oh!" said Jada her eyes going wide.

"Why do you ask?" he said even though he already suspected the answer.

"The woman from last night said that was her name when I asked her" said Jada shrugging. Elrond's eyebrows rose at that the child had been bold enough to ask a goddess her name.

"Elrond what does cuive na coi lefeasereg iecoi edheh, mean?" Elrond frowned

"Where did you hear that?" he asked

"That lady Elbereth said to me but it didn't make any sense to me" she answered

"No that's because it is in Quenya" he said

"So what does it mean?" she asked curious

"In basic translation it means, awaken to life the spirit in blood, the life length of the Eldar" he said.

"Say what? That makes no sense" she responded,

"Perhaps you should look in the mirror," he said.

She slowly climbed out of bed and wrapping her robe around herself went towards the full length dressing mirror.


	16. don

**Chapter 16: don't just stand there do something**

He wasn't too concerned besides she was bound to figure it out anyway. Jada climbed out of the bed and walked slowly to the mirror on the back of the dresser. She looked at herself she looked no different. Then she brushed her hair behind one of her ears. Her eyes widened in disbelief, no way that wasn't possible. Then she lost it and screamed, Elrond winced and covered his ears.

She hadn't stopped with one scream

"Easy child it's not that bad" he said

Trying to calm her down.

"Elrond she turned me into an elf!" she said,

"I noticed," he said starting to laugh at her reaction

"This isn't funny! Change me back, heal me do something!" she said.

Elrond laughed outright, he was laughing so hard he couldn't stop.

"Elrond!" she yelled.

He stopped laughing even though his eyes shone with laughter.

"My lady, even if it was within my power to change you back I doubt it would stay" he said more calmly than before.

"The gods intend for you to have the lifespan of your proposed mate," he said

"Say what?" she responded.

Jada sank to the floor her knees finally giving out. Elrond saw her reaction and became concerned. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself. The images from the strange dream were coming back again, only clearer. She was on a battlefield. There were elves and men all around her. They kept calling her my lord or your highness.

Elrond was there but he was wearing some sort of metal clothes. She seemed to be in charge, and then the dream ended but not before Elrond called her Ereinon.

"Elrond who is Ereinon?" she asked hoping that he could make sense of the dream.

Elrond froze that was a question he was unprepared for.

"Why do you ask?" he said,

"I know this is going to sound strange" she said then paused remembering recent events, maybe not so strange.

"I had this dream last night, I was on a battlefield." Said Jada

"There were these ugly things, we or the side we were on were fighting them you were there and you were wearing some sort of metal clothes and you called me Ereinon" she said.

"Where were you in the dream when I called you this?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "I was leaning over a map and there were a bunch of people around me, some of them were human and we seemed to be planning something," she said

She was still trying to recall details. Elrond kneeled beside her on the floor; he put his hand on her shoulder. So that's what the prophesy met by, blood of ancient kings.

"It's not a dream," he said gently.

He knew of no other way to break the news to her.

"So what are they then?" she asked.

"Memories"" he said

"Memories?" she queried

"Elrond I know I've never been on any kind of battlefield in my life" she responded.

"Aye lass but he has" he said

"He?" she asked.

Elrond paused

"Ereinon was the high king of the elves, a noldar an elf" he explained

"Ok, so how do I have the memories of an Elvin king?"said Jada

"Because you have his fea his spirit so to speak," he answered.

Jada glanced at him fixing him with the exact same look that gil-galad,/ Ereinon used to give him whenever he said something stupid.

"I know of no other way to describe it," he said shrugging.

"So basically saying I'm either experiencing a past life or possessed by a dead elf," she said.

Elrond winced in response, did she have to be so blunt.

"My lady I truly do not know how you came to be in possession of these memories, but I will help you in any way I can" he said

"You were his friend weren't you?" she said softly

"Yes, he was like a father to me" he said after a pause.

"You gonna be able to deal with this?" she asked.

"As well as you do, my lady" he said

"Elrond call me Jada," she said.

"My lady, I mean Jada are you still angry with me?" he asked

She smiled lopsidedly at him, putting her arms out to hug him.

"Elrond I was never that mad at you" she said

He hugged her back some what relieved

"Elrond am I gonna live forever?" she asked

Her head was still resting against his chest.

"It's not forever, you can be killed," he said

"But it's longer than humans live?" she asked

"Very much longer" he agreed. She snuggled closer to him

"Elrond I'm scared" she whispered.

"You have no reason mela," he said

He gently put his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him; it felt surprisingly good to be held like this.

"Jada may I ask you something?" he said,

"Sure I don't see why not" she responded.

"Why do you act the way that you do?" he said

"What do you mean?" she asked

She was uncertain what he meant by that.

"Why are you so.? Blunt?" he explained.

Jada laughed shrugging a little she said, "It's just me I guess"

"I see" he said nodding

"Why did you get so upset when I mentioned your parents?" he asked.

She stiffened in his arms but he didn't let her go

"Tell me" he whispered.

She swallowed and closed her eyes unconsciously leaning back into his arms.

"I never knew my parents, my mom died giving birth to me and I have no clue who my father was," she said at last.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"So what about you?" she asked

"What about me?" he said confused.

"Why aren't you married?" she asked.

He looked down and sadly said "I was, she died" he answered softly.

"I'm sorry, she must have been something real special," she answered

"She was, she was actually a lot like you are," he said smiling down at her.

She blushed that was downright sweet. They were still sitting together on the floor. She was sitting between his legs leaning back against him. She tilted her head back and looked up at him "so how old are you really?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"I'm 6568 years old," he answered calmly. She turned and looked at him in shock.

"Whoa!" she said eyes wide.

"Another dumb question, do all elves live that long?" she asked.

"Your questions are not dumb child, and yes some have lived longer" he answered.

"Thank you" she said leaning back into him again. He smiled down at her, this was actually quite enjoyable. Jada tilted her head up and kissed him on the cheek.

Elrond froze, he hadn't expected that.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" she said suddenly feeling embarrassed

"Why not?" he said teasingly

"I didn't mind" he responded

"Really?" she teased back.

"Really, you're a very pretty girl Jada" he said sounding very serious.

She turned crimson not expecting the compliment.

"Thanks your pretty hot too" she said He laughed reaching a hand up to run his finger through her hair.


	17. you can look

**Chapter 17: you can look**

"Jada why is your hair this color?" Elrond asked.

She laughed, "Because I dyed it that way," she answered

"Why?" he asked curious about this strange girl in his arms.

"Because most of the teenagers do stuff like that" she responded

"Is that also why you have metal in your mouth?" he asked

"It's called a tongue piercing" she answered

"You have pierced your tongue?' he said sounding confused.

She giggled "yes, and other places" she answered.

"What other places would you desire holes?" He asked.

She laughed, "Maybe I'll show you," she said grinning teasingly flirting ever so slightly.

"Will you also tell me why you have drawings on you?" he asked

"Drawings?" she laughed.

He lifted the edge of her nightshirt and touched the tattoo on her thigh.

"It's called a tattoo, silly and I liked the design" she answered.

Elrond was slowly tracing the design with the tips of his fingers. He shouldn't be this intimate with a vertial stranger but he felt so at ease around this girl part of his mind didn't even register the protest.

"How do they get it to stay without it washing off?" he said

Jada laughed, "You mean you've never seen a tattoo before" she said in disbelief.

"On men yes but never on a woman" he said.

"They do it with a needle filled with ink" she said.

"Sounds painful," he said.

"No, not really you get used to it" she answered.

She was trying not to squirm as he traced the tattoo. Unsuccessfully because he kept hitting her most sensitive spots.

"Stop!" she said at last when the sensation became unbearable. Plus it was starting to lead to other sensations.

"Why?' he whispered. She looked up at him, surprised by the change in his tone. He closed his mouth on hers. He pulled away for a second.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop," he said She swallowed honestly she didn't want him to stop. He was gazing intensely into her eyes expecting an answer.

"I.. Ah Elrond" she said. She was unable to put two thoughts together at the moment. He chuckled seeing her nervousness.

"Elrond I can't, it's not that I don't want it it's just" she said.

She paused what was it exactly, I mean the guy was obviously attracted. "I understand perhaps later then?" he asked,

"Yeah, yeah sure later is good" she said

"May I ask why not?" he said.

She swallowed meeting his gaze again, damn he had intense eyes.

"Because right now I don't know what I really want and I don't want to hurt anyone," she said. He smiled he knew what she wanted wouldn't be possible

"I understand" he said simply. Then he stood helping her to her feet.

"If you need me I am here" he said softly

"Thank you Elrond I appreciate that" she said back smiling.

"Ah Elrond would you mind?" she said

"Mind what?" he said,

"Leaving, I'd like to take a bath," she said

"Oh! Sorry my apologies" he said

He was grinning at her as she shooed him out the door. She shut it behind him and leaned on the doorframe. Too many things were happening at once. She put her head against the frame.

After a moment she sighed and pushed her own hair from her eyes. Then she turned and headed for the bathroom. The servants had already anticipated her needs. The tub was already filled with warm scented water.

She pulled the nightgown off letting it drop to the floor. She slid into the water and leaned back in the tub. She put her head back and cried. She didn't want anyone else to see the tears. She only wanted to let them out. So far this place had been a nightmare. The only good thing had been the amount of male attention.

She smiled to herself. I can't believe Elrond of all people made a pass at me. Wonder what he would have been like.

He must be good with all those years of experience. She stopped that line of thinking, all those years she mentally repeated. Am I really going to live that long. Just the idea of living that long made her go cold inside.

As if the relationship confusion and the damn prophesy, now they've added immortality to the mix. As she leaned back to try and relax, closing her eyes again. More strange images passed before her eyes she jumped awake interrupting them.

She was shaken by the violence in the images. She swallowed trying to calm down, her breathing was faster and so was her heartbeat. She grabbed the washcloth and held it over her eyes. Damn it, stop doing that or at least show me something good. Great now I'm talking to myself, wonderful. I'll take my jacket in a large, does it come in colors?

Jada waited for the images to start again when they didn't she leaned back in the water her eyes closing. She soon drifted off to sleep in the tub. Someone tapped her arm and she jerked awake. Only To find one of the serving girls staring at her.

She suddenly felt silly still sitting in the now cold water.

"Come child you will catch yourself a chill," said the woman. Jada self-consciously climbed out of the tub. Jada allowed the woman to wrap a towel around her. She waited while the woman helped her with her clothes. Jada had long since made it clear that she refused to wear dresses. The tunics and leggings she could live with but Jada still preferred her jeans and t-shirts with sarcastic phrases.

Today she was wearing the one that said, "If I throw a stick will you go away?"

The servant frowned at her choice of clothes but didn't say anything. Obviously Lord Elrond had no problem with it, so it was simply not her place to question. Jada didn't wait for the woman to do her hair. She wanted some answers, and the only one to have those answers was a certain old man in a gray dress. The servant came back to the dressing area to find the lady already gone. Jada was already moving through the halls. There was some sort of commotion up ahead but she couldn't see what.

There were some boys clustered around a door at the end of the hallway. She walked up and asked

"What's going on?" to one of the kids

"Frodo's hurt" answered the boy

"Frodo?" she asked

"Bilbo's nephew" answered one of the others.

"What happened?" she asked

"Ring wraith stabbed him," answered one of the boys.

"Ring wraith?" she said.

They looked at her like she was dumb.

"Hey have you guys seen Gandalf?" she asked. they pointed towards the door they were in front of.


	18. little guys

**Chapter 18: little guys**

So Jada decided to wait with them.

"Why do you want to talk to Gandalf?" asked one.

"I need to ask his er advice on something" she answered

"By the way I'm Jada" she said

"That's a strange name for an elf" said one

"I'm not an elf" she answered

"You look Elvin" said another

"That's a bit hard to explain" Jada said.

They looked at her like they were waiting for her to say more.

"I wasn't born an elf it was kind of given to me" she tried to explain.

"How do you give someone elf hood?" asked one confused.

"Er it's kind of confusing and it's partly what I want to talk to Gandalf about" she said .just as she finished saying that Gandalf walked out.

Jada fell into step beside him. The man looked worried and upset. "You ok?' she asked. For a moment forgetting why she had come. Gandalf turned to her like he just noticed her presence. "Yes I am fine, my lady" said Gandalf

"Gandalf just call me Jada drop the formality ok" she said .Gandalf nodded though he still looked worried "so what's going on?" she asked.

Gandalf debated with himself for a while trying to decide what to tell her. Jada sighed when the wizard started to walk away. She followed finding it easy to keep up

"So who's Frodo?" she asked.

She was determined to get an answer out of the old guy. Gandalf paused and turned to look at her

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked

"From the little guys in the hallway" she answered nonchalantly.

"What did they tell you?" he asked

"Just that he got stabbed by something called a ring wraith?" she answered shrugging.

Gandalf bit his lip Jada was staring at him.

"Yes that was accurate," he said. Jada frowned the old guy was holding back something.

"You wanted to ask me something?" he said changing the subject.

"Yeah you're like a wizard or something" she said

"Yes, that I am, why?" he responded.

"I was wondering if you could reverse something?" she asked.

Gandalf sighed she must be talking about the elf thing.

"What?" he asked.

Jada pointed to her ears. The old man sighed, "no child I'm simply not that powerful" he said

Jada sighed this time and looked down at her feet.

"Child you were given this gift for a reason, why do you wish to change it?' he asked.

"Gandalf I'm not a hero all I want to do is go home," she said.

"My dear why would you want to go home?"said Gandalf

Jada shrugged "guess its cause no one expects anything out of me and they pretty much leave me alone" she answered truthfully.

"And you would wish them to always treat you this way" he questioned.

"No but I just am not what everybody thinks I am" she answered.

"Aren't you? What are you then?" he asked.

Jada stood there momentarily taken aback by the question.

"Child I know this is frightening but you have a chance here to truly make a difference in peoples lives, how many people truly get that chance on your world?" asked Gandalf.

"Not too many but I don't know if I can" she said.

"You can and you will, all you have to do is believe in yourself and everyone else will," he said.

Jada bit her lip still unsure despite his reassurances; she didn't like the idea that everyone was relying on her

. "There was one more thing," said Jada pulling out one of her nines and showing him the side.

"There is some sort of weird writing on my guns' she said. Gandalf took the proffered weapon and examined where she pointed out. "I'm not sure either what it says but I assume it is some sort of spell," he said

Handing the weapon back to her.

"There were those and she also left me a sword," Jada said pulling the weapon from a sheath at her back. It resembled a katana but with a weird star design on the handle and down the blade. It was also adorned with the same weird lettering but in a different combination.

Once again he examined the weapons and said he couldn't read it. Jada had a feeling that he did he just wasn't explaining. She got the impression that Gandalf did that a lot.

"So what is really going on?" she asked.

Gandalf sighed "why what have you heard?' he asked

"Oh something about an evil ring and Frodo being the bearer" she answered sounding as vague as he usually did.

"All will be discussed at the council a few days from now" he answered snorting at her subtle sarcasm "so does that mean I'm invited?" she asked.

Gandalf turned to her startled by the question

"But of course you are invited, the prophesies time has come you must be there" he said,

"So I take it this ring has something to do with me?" she asked baiting Gandalf still.

"Yes, that and many other things now concern you" he said.

"Gandalf how bad was he hurt?" she asked;

"He almost died," he answered.

Jada bit her lip in sudden realization that what she was involved in was a whole lot more dangerous than she had thought it was.

"Gandalf about this prophesy stuff, how much are they counting on me?"said Jada

The old man sighed; this was going to be a long night.

"Jada right now you and Frodo are the only hope that they have," he answered.

"Oh great, do you want to sell tickets to that because that was a totally awesome guilt trip?" she said. Gandalf paused puzzled by her remark. What did she mean by that?

"It was not my intention to make you feel guilty," he said

"Jada laughed in response "well then why the everyone is depending on you tude" she asked

"Because they are" he answered simply

"Gandalf level with me how much danger are we really in?"said Jada

The old man sighed again; he really did not want to answer that question.

"We all are in very mortal danger as long as that ring exists," he said.

Jada groaned "oh great just wonderful, so why don't you all just destroy the damned thing?" she said

"Such a thing would be very dangerous" he said

"Ah why?" she said,

"Because in order to destroy such a thing of power it must be thrown into the fires from which it was cast" he answered.

"So where was it cast?" she asked

Gandalf looked at her funny "in mount doom" he said

"Which is where?" she asked

"In mordor, the dark lords domain" he said

Jada groaned again putting her hand to her forehead.

"Well that's just friggin wonderful, got any more good news?" she said sarcastically.

Gandalf glanced at her askance, once again confused by the young woman

"Everything will be explained at the council" he said

"Now if you will excuse me my lady I have somewhere else I must be" Gandalf said

Then walked away before she could answer. Gandalf went in search of Elrond.

Jada ran her hand through her hair, oh great now I'm probably going to get my ass killed as well as lost that's just wonderful, remind me to thank you later Gandalf, she thought. Jada turned on her heel and walked in the other direction. At the moment she felt very unsure and needed to think. The pressure was starting to get to her, who ever knew that saving the world could be so stressful.

It bothered her that they were placing this burden on ones so small. Though to be fair it worried her more that they were placing their hopes on her. Jada was used to failure.

She was used to people not expecting much from her. Now for the first time she was worried that she actually might fail these people. She had spent most of her life running from responsibility now it had finally caught her. Gandalf words wouldn't leave her mind. In fact they seemed to echo in her head all the way up to council day.


	19. will the idiots

**Chapter 19: will the idiots em volunteers please step forward**

Jada and Arwen were in the garden trying to distract themselves from a case of nerves. This was caused by today's proposed meeting. To do so Jada was attempting to learn to embroider. Arwen was patiently trying to teach her the basics. Jada however kept stabbing herself with the needles more often than the cloth.

"Aaargh!" Jada exclaimed as she stabbed herself again.

She sat the project down beside her on the bench. Then brought the injured digit to her mouth and sucked on the small wound. Arwen was attempting to reassure her that her skills were really not that bad. Jada fixed her with one of her yeah right looks in response. She was about to reply when one of Elrond's pages coughed to gain her attention.

"My lady, lord Elrond requests your immediate presence" said the page

Jada stood up her stomach doing flip-flops. She was part relieved and part scared.

"Well I guess its Showtime," she said

She motioned for the page to lead the way. They entered the meeting area and Elrond motioned her to a seat. As she settled into the chair Elrond indicated she became aware of several sets of eyes regarding her curiously. Guess their wondering why I'm here she mused smiling to herself. She met some of the harder stares with equally hard looks back.

Jada was determined not to be intimidated by the apparently all male assembly surrounding her. She could guess their thoughts by their glances alone. So they feel I don't belong here do they, well who cares what they think. Jada stubbornly set her jaw, stiffening her frame as well. She let her own gaze roam around the room.

She spotted Legolas who was busy arguing with another elf but he did acknowledge her presence. Her wandering gaze found Frodo next, poor guy looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. Can't say I blame him on that, she thought. Jada met his gaze and gave him the thumbs up sign. Frodo cracked a feeble smile in response; he knew she was trying to cheer him up. Just he wished he knew what that gesture meant.

Elrond chose that moment to convene the council. Jada sat patiently listening to all that was said. She wanted to hear all she could about this ring before she made any judgment call. One of the humans a large overbearing male was suggesting keeping the ring and using it. That was too much of a moronic statement for Jada to remain quiet.

"Haven't you heard a damn thing these people are saying, what are you stupid or something?" she said

The man glared at her while the others went on about how dangerous the ring was, Jada and boromir had a stare down contest. He lost by breaking his gaze away from hers first.

"That is beside the point, the ring is still the best chance we have in defeating the enemy" said Boromir.

While strider and many others continued urged the destruction or hiding of the ring. Then Mr. Macho questioned striders right to even speak.

Legolas stood up and defended strider, saying something about his real name being Aragorn, a descendant of someone named ilsidur. Jada sat there mentally comparing notes and connecting it to what Legolas was saying. When she finally made the connection her eyes widened. That meant that Aragorn was macho mans king. Jada grinned that bit of info was just completely delicious.

Then macho man decided to switch targets, to of all people her. Bad move airhead she thought rising to meet the challenge. Three of her friends rose to her defense but she waved them off. She could handle one overbearing moron. Jada left her seat and calmly strode across the floor. Elrond and the others found themselves holding their breath, expecting the worse. Jada closed the distance stopping less than a foot from macho man, so they were literally eye-to-eye.

Boromir took an involuntary step back. The look in Jada's eyes would have made even a nazgul pause. Boromir swallowed why wasn't she saying anything.

"I believe you asked for my position?" she said at last in a cold voice. Boromir stiffened in an effort to save his dignity

"Yes I believe I did girl" he answered trying to sound haughty. She smiled a positively icy smile then said "I'm the chosen, and I was invited to this council" she stated

. He snorted "I still don't see what good a girl's opinion can do us" he stated

"Why of course you don't see because only someone as dense as you would try to make good out of something evil" she responded.

"I refuse to argue with a girl" said Boromir

"And I refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent" she responded calmly.

Several snickers were heard behind her. Boromir growled and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. When Jada turned to walk away he grabbed her arm. Jada stiffened and asked him once to remove his hand. Elrohir made as if to rise again.

"I don't care what you were chosen for no one makes a fool out of me," he said angrily. Jada kept her calm

"I don't need to make a fool out of you, your already doing that for yourself" she stated back

"Now let go of my arm" she said. Boromir however refused to release his grip.

"Make me, chosen" he sneered.

Jada smiled at him mischievously then karate flipped him over her shoulder. One minute Boromir thought he had the upper hand, the next he was on the floor. Jada walked, or rather strutted away from Boromirs fallen form. The council stared at her in surprise; Jada ignored the stares and retook her seat.

Legolas was urging the group to destroy the ring. Then the room dissolved into arguing. Jada rolled her eyes heavenward in mute appeal. At that time Frodo stood up and said that he would take the ring to Mordor. Unfortunately everyone was too busy arguing to notice.

Jada decided to give him a little help and drew one of her nines. She promptly fired it into the air. The thunderous bang brought absolute silence to the room.

"Go ahead Frodo," said Jada motioning with the weapon for him to continue. Frodo gulped glancing at Jada. His ears were still ringing from the weapon.

"I will take the ring to mordor" he said.

Jada looked at him askance, as if to say what are you crazy or something? The rest of the council was in stunned silence. Surely he knew this was a suicide mission. He can't do this by himself she thought and before she relised what she was saying said, "I'll go with you".

Next strider and Legolas volunteered. Boromir said something about Frodo carrying the fate of them all,

"No pressure in that statement" quipped Jada and Frodo smiled in spite of his predicament.

Jada was surprised at herself for volunteering so she only distantly heard Elrond declare them the fellowship of the ring. She did however catch Elrond's' frown when he looked at her. Elrond frowned at the girl what was she thinking, she's barely learned to use a blade. She can't seriously believe herself ready for this. He made up his mind to talk to her later about it. Elrond spared a glance at his son. Though Elrohir hid it well Elrond could tell he was not happy about this one bit. Before Elrond could talk to Jada he was going to have to talk to Elrohir first.

The meeting broke up with the fellowship to set out tomorrow morning. Jada wandered away from the council, lost in her own thoughts. She was walking aimlessly until she ran into Elrohirs' backside. Elrohir had been talking to his father or more precisely arguing with him.

"Well just the person I needed to see," said Elrond.

Jada raised an eyebrow at the statement Elrond was obviously upset at her.

"What were you thinking when you volunteered to go with Frodo?" he asked

Jada sighed now she knew what they were arguing about.

"I was thinking about the quickest way to get this prophesy stuff over with," she answered "Jada your not ready yet" said Elrohir.

"When will I be ready Elrohir, when are you going to stop trying to protect me and let me do my job?" she said.

"Then I'm going with you," he stated. Jada growled in exasperated frustration

"No you are not!" she practically yelled.

"Father Will you please talk some sense into this girl" Elrohir said.

Jada laughed at him yeah right like that was going to work.

"She's right you are needed here and she does have a prophecy to fulfill," said Elrond. Elrohir looked at him like he had just sprouted feathers. Then he turned and angrily strode away.


	20. vehicle wishes

**Chapter 20: vehicle wishes and erotic dreams**

Jada wanted to scream in frustration, she had been hoping to avoid an argument before leaving tomorrow. She ran her hand through her hair and started to walk away. Elrond caught her arm

"Jada he's just worried" he said.

She sighed and looked up at him "I know I'm just not used to being coddled" she answered

"Is that how you really see it?" he asked

"Well yes and no, you see where I come from guys are less, ah how do I say this chauvinistic" she tried to explain.

"Chauvinistic?" he queried not sure of the meaning of that word.

"Ah it means judging someone's abilities on the basis of their sex" she explained.

"Ah I see" said Elrond

"The women of my world hold jobs, and raise families" she said

"They are in just about every field from doctors and lawyers to politicians and military" said Jada

Elrond raised an eyebrow in surprise at this information.

"Is that where you learned to fight from?" he asked.

"Fight, oh you mean the flip that's called martial arts" said Jada.

"no a friend taught me that" said Jada

"Jada I want you to do something for me" said Elrond

"Sure what?" said Jada

"Meet with Glorfindel each morning and let him teach you how to use that sword" said Elrond

"sure does that mean you aren't gonna try to talk me outta this?' said Jada

Elrond nodded no, though privately he wondered if he fell into that chauvistic category because he was still worried about her and it was because she was a woman.

"Look thanks for standing up for me, I just wish he hadn't been so upset about it" she said

"He'll get over it, give him time" Elrond said.

Elrond still had his hand on her arm so he gently pulled her closer and embraced her. He buried his face in her hair and sighed. He pulled away reluctantly, kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you at dinner" he said

Then he started to walk away. Jada bit her bottom lip in confusion, man these elves are weird.

She walked away in the opposite direction her thoughts on weird elf lords. She was paying such little attention that she passed her room and collided with a statue. After backtracking she entered her room to find a dress lying on the bed.

She eyed it for a moment, still dress squeamish. It looked brand new, was it Arwen's? It was a beautiful wine red color, she touched the fabric. It felt like silk that made her decision. She would wear it, besides it was probably an apology from Elrohir. She headed for the bathroom for a quick bath, hoping to lose some tension in the hot water.

Elrond walked down the hallway. He was mentally kicking himself for not saying what he really wanted to say. He hoped she wouldn't be offended by the dress. He had seen it and immediately thought of Jada. He mentally kicked himself again, stop it he thought she's still a child, almost.

Of course she wasn't by men's standards, no I can't even think that way he chided himself. Elrohir loves her, he would be devastated, and no matter what he felt for the girl he still couldn't do that to his son. One thing was for certain he needed to speak to Jada.

He paused at the door way to his library about to turn around and go back. When he saw Elrohir round the corner obviously heading for Jada's room, he lost his resolve.

Jada groaned when she heard a knock at her door. Now what? Can't a girl get dressed in peace? She crossed the floor to the door still wearing only a towel and opened the door. Elrohir had been all ready to talk her out of this.

He had the words all planned out in his mind. Unfortunately when Jada opened the door his mind went completely blank. Jada was leaning on the doorframe wrapped in only a towel

"Yes?" she said Elrohir stared unable to say anything.

"Well?" she asked again Elrohir swallowed he couldn't remember ever being this nervous.

"Ah I um wanted to apologize," he said

He would have asked to come in but Jada's lack of clothes made that improper. Jada smiled, she was slightly amused by his discomfort

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

He swallowed

"Ah um I" he said in response. The look in his eyes was a definite yes. Jada laughed and grabbed his arm pulling him inside before he could protest.

"Well I'm waiting" she said

"Waiting?" he said back dumbly

"For the apology" she explained to the thoughly embarrassed elf.

"Oh yeah that, I am um sorry if I said anything that upset you, I don't want us to part like that" he said

"Me either" she answered.

"Elrohir I understand really I do" she said putting her arms around his waist.

Elrohir was suddenly very conscious of her lack of clothes; he hesitantly put his arms around her. Her closeness made him nervous. Unlike his brother and his father Elrohir never seemed to know what to say to a woman.

All he knew is that he never wanted this feeling to end, he had the woman of his dreams in his arms and it was paradise to him. Jada grinned she could tell he was nervous; it made her smirk thinking that she could make him nervous. She smiled and snuggled closer in his arms, perhaps she would get what she wanted after all.

Elrohir just stood there holding her; he didn't want this moment to end.

"Jada I want to say something to you" he said

Jada groaned inwardly, here it comes the damned commitment bullshit she thought. Why can't these people get the concept of a one-night stand?

"All right go ahead" she said

Might as well get it over with she thought. Elrohir paused surprised by her response.

"I know you are new to this world and haven't had much chance to learn our customs" he said

"Ah Elrohir what are you trying to say?" she said. Elrohir took a deep breath

"I would like to court you, I've already spoken to Gandalf" he said

"You what?"she said

"He's the closest thing you have to a male relative and you being under the age of majority" He said

"Gandalf! A relative?"she said

" Elrohir what are you talking about?" she asked thoroughly confused by now.

"Ah sorry forgot about the cultural difference thing, I believe Gandalf said you call it dating where you come from," he said. sounding very serious. Jada started laughing and sat on the bed to catch her breathe

"You mean to tell me, you asked Gandalf if you could date me?" she asked

"Yes Jada, I wanted to do this properly" he said puzzled as to why she found it amusing

."Ah look Elrohir I'm not looking for a relationship right now, I just want to get laid preferably tonight" said Jada

Elrohir paused unsure he heard her right, did she just refuse him?

"Jada are you refusing me?" he asked.

Jada sighed guess it was going to be the hard way. "No of course not, I just had something else in mind" she responded.

He looked at her in confusion. She smiled at him and moved closer deliberately pressing up close. She slowly slid her hand up his chest and then his back. Elrohir's eyes widened when he relised just what she meant by getting laid.

"Jada are you sure of this, what your asking means something different in our culture" he said

"Elrohir I want you to make love to me that's all I'm asking for" she said

Elrohir swallowed he had dreamt of her asking this but never thought it would happen. He didn't know how to respond. Only one response was called for when Jada closed her mouth on his. Her fingers simultaneously were working at the fastenings of his shirt.

Elrohir helped her remove it and from that moment on he wasted no time answering her wishes. They were so into each other that they didn't even make it to the bed.

Right there on the floor they sated each other's need; over and over until they were both so exhausted all they could do was sleep. They lay like that all right entwined on the floor in the nude. They were awoken by a knock at the door the next morning. Before thinking about it Elrohir said "yes"

"My lord?" came the surprised query from the other side of the door.

"Is the lady Jada in there with you?" he asked.

About this time Jada choose to roll over and mumble a why.

Elrohir glanced at his companion on the floor next to him; he knew full well that the servant had heard her."Yeah, ah she'll be rite down' he said Jada smacked his arm; he suppressed an urge to say ouch. "Very good sir, her party wishes to get an early start," said the servant. "Shit!" murmured Jada she had forgotten what day this was.

She scrambled for her clothes, finding them scattered across the room. She pulled on her pants while hopping towards the door. She was just pulling her shirt down when she opened the door. The young elf on the other side stared at her in shock "so where are they?" she asked. "They dine on the upstairs balcony, my lady," said the servant "thanks" said Jada heading out the door. Elrohir followed a few minutes later looking somewhat embarrassed. His presence in her room would confirm the rumors that were sure to be around Rivendell, probably before the party even left.

Jada walked onto the porch followed a few minutes later by a disheveled Elrohir. Servants brought them two plates and they started eating. "Son where were you this morning, we checked your room and you weren't there?" asked Elrond Jada blushed in response to the question much to her dismay the dwarf noticed. He smiled knowingly at her and continued eating. Jada finished her food and then gathered up her things, meeting the party in the yard. Elrond saw the party off that morning, his children by his side. Jada looked back one time as they followed the trail out of Rivendell.


	21. things that go bump in the night

**Chapter 21: things that go bump in the night**

They walked for hours trudging through back woods trails. By the time they reached the edge of the woods Jada was wishing for a car. She wondered why these people bothered to keep horses if all they ever did was walk everywhere. They had started up the mountain.

Jada was trudging along with the hobbits and humans. She helped them up when they fell; Jada was tired and frozen to the bone. They were fighting their way through waist deep snow. She felt sorry for the hobbits; if they had been alone they wouldn't have been found until spring.

She saw Legolas lightly dancing across the tops of the snow and had to resist the urge to throw snowballs at him. As they wound their way up the slender trail Jada stayed near the wall. She didn't really want to know just how high up they were. Legolas said something about voices and the next thing they knew they were covered in snow.

Jada poked her head out of the snow, the others soon following suit. The others were trying to convince Gandalf to take another route. Then they passed the decision to Frodo, As if he doesn't already have enough stress as it is. Jada almost hugged him when she realized the route he had chosen led down. Jada was more than relieved to be heading downward again.

Jada secretly had a problem with heights. She really didn't want the others to know because she saw it as a weakness. The route made them walk for another day but none of them wanted to stop because of the howling wolves they heard earlier. Jada was in total agreement after Aragorn aka strider told her all about wargs. Giant smart wolves she could deal without thank you very much.

They reached the doors of Moria just as the sun was going down. The moon came out from behind a cloud and lit up the design on the door. Gandalf tried everything he could think of to open the door. In the meanwhile Jada sat next to Frodo to rest her tired feet, she was sure she had blisters by now. Her and Frodo discussed the words on the door. Jada lit up a cigarette while they talked.

Frodo went over the words in his head, until he realized that it sounded like the riddle in one of Bilbo's books. He asked Gandalf what the Elvin word for friend was, when the old wizard said it the doors opened. Jada was just finishing her cigarette when they did. Jada followed the others inside.

"Wait till you partake of my cousin's hospitality" gimli was saying.

She was only half paying attention until Boromir said something about it being a tomb. Jada froze all around her were dead bodies. Holy shit what the heck happened? Gimli was understandably upset. Legolas bent down and pulled an arrow out of a dead body, hissed Orcs like a swear word and drew his sword. Everyone else did likewise except Jada, it was obvious to her these guys were killed a long time ago so she didn't see the point.

They started to move forward when Frodo screamed. They turned to see Frodo being dragged by his ankle by a huge tentacle the group went into action. Jada drew her own blade and started hacking and slashing with the others. It didn't do any good so she started shooting. After much hacking and slashing they finally persuaded the monster to let go of Frodo and they all made a run for the mine entrance. The creature unfortunately tried to follow and brought the entrance crashing down.

Fortunately it buried itself doing so. Gandalf said some strange words and his walking staff began to glow. They went steadily forward past hundreds of dead bodies. Jada soon lost her revulsion in favor of morbid curiosity. Noticing the char marks on walls and bodies. They weren't in the forges so how were they burned. Jada wasn't really sure she wanted that question answered.

By now the whole party was on edge, mostly from seeing nothing but the dead so far. Everyone else still had their weapons drawn, except Jada who was beginning to think them all paranoid. After all most of these bodies were decaying which meant they had been dead awhile already she doubted the Orcs were still here. They reached a crossroads and Gandalf stated they were lost.

They all decided to sit and wait while Gandalf attempted to remember where they were going. The others were talking; Jada was sitting on a rock resting her sore feet. This place was beginning to get unnerving with all the sharp drops and dead people everywhere. As she sat there she noticed Legolas was pacing, obviously she wasn't the only one affected by this place.

She decided to go talk to the nervous elf.

She sat down near where he was and said "will you stop that please"

The elf paused and looked down at her

"We are all nervous, without adding to the tension" she said

. He sighed "my apologies Jada, I just do not like this place," he explained

"Ah! Claustrophic" said Jada

"claustra what?" He said confused

"Claustrophobia, it's a fear of dark enclosed places" she explained.

"Ah! I see, I'm not afraid of them I just don't like them" Legolas responded.

"Him and the rest of his species" said the dwarf, Gimli.

Legolas glared at him "besides would've thought you would be used to stone halls" said Gimli.

"I am just not all the death," answered Legolas

Gimli looked at him funny then turned towards Jada.

"Surprised it ain't bothering you none lass" said Gimli.

"Naw dark places don't scare me at all," she said

"Humph that surprises me, you being an elf and all" said Gimli

"I am not an elf" she answered.

"Sure look likes one to me" Gimli responded.

Jada started to retort when Gandalf suddenly remembered the way. She never got a chance to say it. The group was on the move again.

They climbed several more sets of stairs, by the time they reached the top Jada was wishing for an elevator. They rounded a corner and Gimli gave a cry and rushed forward. The dwarf went to his knees in a small room, by the side of a stone tomb. Gandalf read the inscription out loud. She forgot the angry retort from earlier, remembering the cousin Gimli had mentioned before they entered this place. This had to be him, poor little guy that sucks.

The others respectively gave Gimli a few moments to pay his respects. Jada silently watched Gimli grieve, wishing she knew what to say. She had her hands in her pockets and she was fingering something in them. She pulled it out to see what it was, one of Arwen's hairpins. It was shaped like a blooming rose; it must have gotten there when she and Arwen broke into Elrohir's room.

She looked at Gimli's kneeling form, she hoped Arwen wouldn't mind the loss but it was the closest thing she had to a real flower. Jada silently approached Gimli and kneeled beside him, just like she used to do in church. Crossed herself and laid the small pin on top of the casket. Then she stepped away to leave Gimli to his grief.

The dwarf looked up to see the strange elf girl standing up, and then he noticed her offering. He couldn't understand why she had done it but he appreciate to sentiment behind it. He was beginning to feel a measure of respect towards this she elf that claimed she wasn't an elf. Then Pippin knocked a skeleton down the well and all hell broke loose.


	22. do you believe

**Chapter 22: do you believe**

After Gandalf called the guy an idiot, that's when they started to feel then hear the drums. Frodo's blade started to glow and Legolas hissed Orcs. Boromir headed for the door to close it and almost ended up a kabob. They used a broken ax handle to seal the door. Everyone took up a position around the tomb, weapons drawn. Jada drew her nines and took position near the hobbits. The door gave under the enemies pounding and in rushed the hideous creatures.

Then there was no time for thought only fighting. Jada opened fire on the stream of them heading her way; it seemed that every time she killed one another one took its place. She soon had to stop using her nines because they were way to close. So she drew her sword and started hacking and slashing at the Orcs.

Legolas said something about the Orcs deciding to bring a cave troll with them; fortunately the creature was so stupid it was actually helping them instead of the Orcs. Its wild swings were actually hitting the Orcs instead of them. Then it stabbed Frodo with its spear, poor hobbit seems like a lot of things are stabbing him lately.

The hobbits yelled in anger and attacked the troll, for little guys they sure had big brass ones. The rest of the fellowship helped and they brought down the monster. Slowly the party made its way to Frodo, they feared the worst. Everyone sighed with relief when it was reveled that Frodo was wearing chain mail, mithril chain mail underneath his clothes.

About time he wised up thought Jada grinning at the clever hobbit. Sam helped Frodo to his feet and they left the area before the rather large orc army got there. They ran through the corridors and around several corners. To the center of the mine, was a deep chasm.

Then Gandalf told them to head for the bridge.

"Hurry the bridge is near," said Gandalf.

Jada looked where the old man was pointing. At a stone arch over the chasm, it looked a mile away.

"Gandalf we really need to discuss your definition of near" shouted Jada as she ran past with the others.

He shrugged and followed her; they entered another hall area and were surrounded by a massive amount of the foul creatures. Oh shit were screwed, guess it's as good a day as any to die Jada thought. Then mysteriously the creatures began to scramble away from them.

Ok what gives they had us surrounded

"Ok, I know we aren't that scary" said Jada.

The doors at the end of the hallway were beginning to glow around the edges. Like there was a fire behind them. She had a sinking suspicion she was about to find out how the dwarves had ended up burned.

"Ah guys just a suggestion here but it would probably be a good time to run" she said.

"A very good idea" said Gandalf.

They all agreed as soon as Gandalf explained what was making that glow. They started running again once again making for the bridge. They seemed to be doing an awful lot of running. They once again ran up several flights of stair and almost went over the edge a few times, when the path was interrupted by a sharp drop. Luckily for the dwarf Legolas had fast reflexes.

Their flaming pursuer seemed to be getting closer so Gandalf ordered the rest of the party across the bridge. Then he turned to face their pursuer. Gandalf walked calmly back across the bridge stopping somewhere in the center. Gandalf knew he was the only one in the party with any hope of slowing that down. He just hoped he had enough power to do so.

The rest of the fellowship paused on the other side of the bridge, watching. Their eyes widening as the Balrog came into horrifying view. Some of them took an involuntary step back, Jada stayed where she was. She was totally and utterly transfixed by the drama unfolding before her. Gandalf yelled something at the Balrog and slammed his staff into the bridge. The Balrog took a step forward and the bridge fell out from underneath it. The Balrog's whip caught Gandalf's leg as it fell, dragging the old man to the edge.

Jada unthinkingly lunged forward grabbing his wrist in her hand. For a moment they were face-to-face, old wizard and girl turned elf.

"Flee" he urged

"Let go" he said and she shook her head no.

Gandalf could see by the look in her eyes that she had no intention of letting go.

He looked her in the eye said "I believe" and let go of her.

Jada could see his intent in his eyes but couldn't dissuade him,

"No!" she screamed when he let go.

He heard her scream his name as he plummeted after the Balrog, the sound of whizzing arrows accompanying the sound. He landed on its back and drew his sword.

She had his wrist; she was even helping him up. Even though the ledge beneath them was crumbling and Orcs were beginning to shoot at them. Then the old man did the unthinkable said he believed and let go. She knew she screamed, Aragorn grabbed her around the waist and physically carried her off the bridge as the group fled for their lives and the door.

They collapsed in the snow outside the door. Beams of Weak sunlight doing nothing to dispel the gloom that shrouded them. The hobbits wept openly like small children. Jada collapsed woodenly on a rock where Aragorn set her down. He asked her if she was all right all she could do was nod in response. She could tell that even he was fighting off grief. The elf seemed to be in shock, as did the human. Frodo stood away from the others, tears streaming unchecked down his face.

"Legolas get them up" ordered Aragorn

Assuming the role as leader in Gandalf's absence. Boromir told him to lay off; Jada almost thought they would fight. She stood woodenly on her own, not wanting to stay there. She began helping those nearest her to rise, grateful for the distraction. She dimly relised it was the dwarf she helped to rise. Nothing seemed to be penetrating through the haze that was her mind. After a few moments the party once again started to move.

They traveled now in silence each of the party dealing with the loss in their own way. They were walking steadily towards the woods of lothlorien, until eventually its trees enclosed them. Jada walked quietly partly listening to the dwarf and hobbits in front of her.

Then some elves stepped out of nowhere and held them all at bow point. Aragorn was asking for their help, when Gimli said something about leaving. Jada privately agreed with the dwarf the last thing she wanted to deal with now was more elves. The elf in charge said something about not being allowed to leave.

Jada sighed, friggin wonderful that's all we need. The elf behind her prodded her with his arrow tip. At that Jada lost it, that was the last straw to her. She was already in a bad mood, tired and sore. So this guy thinks he's being cute and pokes her with a sharp object, I don't think so.

Jada suddenly spun around grabbed the arrow from the surprised archer and backhanded him with it. The other archers pointed their bows at her until their leader said something to them.

Jada simply didn't care that all of the bows were now aimed at her. Instead she spoke coldly to the startled elf she slapped.

"If you ever poke me with anything ever again, I swear to you you'll be the only elf in Mandos with an arrow permantely imbedded in his ass" she said

Then turned back to the others. The others looked visibly stunned by her outburst.

"What?" she said greeting the stunned looks.

Haldir shook his head and motioned for the guards to lower their weapons. The young elf she had slapped was rubbing his check and flushing in embarrassment. He hadn't expected such a violent reaction from the lady.

Apparently they were being led towards some sort of city. They stopped in front of some trees.

"The lady bids you stay outside the city tonight" said Haldir

"It is at least another half a days walk to the city's gates, so you will stay in the flets tonight" he said.

"What the hell is a flet?" asked Jada

"It is a house in the trees my lady, do they not have them where you come from?" he answered

"Ah yeah, but usually kids play in them" she answered

. Oh great a tree house, they expect us to sleep in trees "I am not sleeping in a tree" stated the dwarf.

"Then dig a hole in the ground if that is your way, but dig deep and dig swift if you wish to avoid the Orcs" said one of the elves.

"I agree I'm not sleeping in a tree either," said Pippin

"I'd rather keep my feet on the ground," said Jada

She was glancing up at the supposed tree house. She couldn't even see it, until one of the elves threw down a rope ladder from above.

"I'm afraid that I must insist," said Haldir.

"It is much too dangerous for you to sleep on the ground," said Haldir

"Haldir is right Jada, Gimli, and Pippin you must sleep above" said Aragorn.


	23. gold leaves

**Chapter 23: gold leaves**

"The Halflings will sleep in this tree, as they are not a threat to us," said Haldir.

"The dwarf will sleep with the two humans in that tree," said another elf pointing to the tree next to the hobbits.

"My lady I'm afraid you and our sylvan cousin will be bunking with us," said Haldir.

Jada swore under her breath. She really wasn't looking forward to this. Another rope ladder was dropped from the tree in question, as well as one fro the other.

Legolas grabbed the rope ladder and began to swiftly climb. The hobbits did likewise in their own tree Though Pippin was moving even slower than the others. Jada hesitated looking at the slender rope ladder. Thing didn't even look like it could hold a child.

"My lady?" said Haldir looking at the young girl in amusement.

He was obviously waiting for her to go first. She swallowed "I'm really not all that tired"syhe said

Haldir laughed and said something to one of the other elves.

"My lady we must be in the trees before night falls" said one of the others. Jada swallowed gathered her courage and took hold of the slender rope ladder and began to climb.

She climbed eyes facing upward as quickly as she could. She soon reached a hole in a large wooden platform. She climbed onto it quickly, and lay on her back catching her breath. She had almost completely calmed her nerves when someone touched her shoulder. She turned to see Legolas staring at her in concern

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah just exhausted" she responded. She turned back to the opening in time to see a blond head emerge. Haldir and the young guard she slapped earlier.

Haldir looked at the young woman laying flat on her back, had she never climbed a tree before? She saw him watching her and turned away, his stares were making her nervous. Legolas sat down next to her, he was worried about her. She closed her eyes trying to blot out the curious stares, though she could still feel their eyes upon her.

She felt a tentative touch on her sleeve. She turned to find the young man she had slapped earlier. "Yes" she said.

"I wanted to apologize for angering you, it was not my intention to offend you my lady" said the boy.

Jada blinked in surprise

"Apology accepted" she said.

Haldir approached the three "my lady may I ask you a question?" he asked.

She nodded yes "have you never slept in a tree before?" he asked;

"Nope never even climbed one," she answered.

Hell it was true she was a city girl through and through. Plus there was also the heights thing to contend with. The elves looked openly astonished at her confession.

"Never?" said Legolas

"Nope never" she answered.

She noticed when she looked around that there were no sides to this platform. Only a sort of windbreak on one side

"Er how do you keep from falling?" she asked.

Both Haldir and Legolas chuckled

"We will make sure that you do not" said Haldir.

The guys arranged themselves around her. Putting her in the center, the younger elf handed her a blanket roll.

Haldir watched the young girl make her bed for the night. He wondered why she did so in an unelvish fashion. When she had laid out the bedding three times and each time had redone it. He decided to help her after seeing her frustration.

"May I ask you something else my lady?" he said

"My names Jada" she said

"Haldir and that is my brother rumil" he responded,

"You are not like the other elf maidens I know" he stated

. "I'm not an elf," she answered on reflex.

"You resemble an elf, at least physically," said Legolas

"That's a bit hard to explain," she answered wishing Gandalf was here to do it for her.

"It is said that the chosen is traveling with your band, is that you perhaps?" he asked

"Aye, guilty as charged," she said.

"I have charged you with no crime" he answered worried he had offended her.

"I was joking with you Haldir," she answered while Legolas stifled a giggle.

"You have a strange sense of humor my lady" said Haldir

"Gee thanks," she said grinning.

"Get some rest, Jada we may speak more in the morning" said Haldir

She nodded and began to yawn. She settled into her bedding, that Haldir had graciously fixed for her. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

The elves watched her silently.

"She sleeps as a human," said Rumil

. "That is because she used to be one," said Legolas.

"She is so unusual," said Rumil

. "She is the chosen it is not for us to question the Vala" said Haldir.

He watched her for a few more moments, taking notice of the tears silently running down her cheek.

"It must be for Mithrandir that she grieves," said Rumil softly.

"Aye and leave her at peace for it" Haldir answered.

Legolas sat up watching her for some time longer, he was worried about her. The other two wisely left them be. A few hours after sunset they heard the cries and shuffling of many feet. She drowsily lifted her head, saw one of the elves mouth orc and drifted back to sleep.

The elves roused her in the morning, and she groggily climbed back down the rope ladder. In truth she hadn't really slept well at all. She was glad however to once again be on the ground. She could see the hobbits and dwarf felt likewise. Legolas and Aragorn both looked incredibly rested. Jada sighed guess they were used to it

"Did you not sleep well, my lady?" asked Haldir

."Unfortunately no I had some troubling dreams," she answered.

"So sorry to hear that, perhaps you will find peace with in the walls of Galadrim" said Haldir. They were joined by another group of guards and the whole party was led to meet the lord and lady of the golden wood.

Jada's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, when at last she saw the great city of galadrim. If she thought Rivendell was beautiful this place left her awestruck. At least until she realized that the stairs winding steadily upward around the tree trunks, went to the abode of the Lord and lady. Which meant to get there they would have to climb them.

The group approached the bottom of the staircase and Haldir said something to the guards there. Jada wasn't paying attention she was too busy looking at the vast complex of tree houses above her. They have got to be kidding she thought staring at the staircase in front of them. As if sensing her thoughts.

The guard said, "There are places to rest along the way"

"God I should hope so" she answered. Some one really needs to introduce this world to the concept of elevators.

The guards let them pass and Haldir led them up the stairs. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir went first. Jada and the hobbits followed him. Jada and pippin were moving slowly and reluctantly upward. Jada was beginning to feel a kinship with the little guy, born out of a mutual hate of high places. As they climbed steadily upward both of them kept their eyes facing upward.

After climbing for what seemed like an eternity they reached some doors. The guards opened them as they approached. Before them standing in front of a large dais stood two people a male and female, both elves. Both elves seemed to be carved out of liquid light. Jada opened her mouth and stared, she had never seen anything more lovely. They introduced themselves as the Lord and lady of the golden wood and welcomed the fellowship. They greeted each of the group in turn, in the manner of the elves clasping hands and looking into each other's eyes.

Jada froze when she found herself lost in the intense orbs, which were the lady Galadriel's eyes. Then the woman smiled and Jada felt as if she could breathe now. The lord said something about ten companions and seeing only nine. Aragorn answered his question because no one else felt comfortable answering it. The lady gave them free rein in the city and the palace bidding them to seek comfort and to grieve for their fallen comrade. With that the audience was at an end. They were shown their rooms and left to their own devices.


	24. guilt

**Chapter 24: guilt** and choices

Jada decided to quickly find someplace on the ground floor. She found the others in a kind of natural garden. This was fortunately on the ground. They were all sitting around, talking except for Legolas he went to some sort of Elvin funeral. She could distantly hear the singing in the background. She sighed to herself the last thing she wanted to talk about was old geezer, how dare he leave me to deal with this shit on my own. His last words still made her angry as well a guilty feeling.

She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she didn't even see Aragorn sit down beside her.

"You okay?" he asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah I guess so, why?' she answered.

"Nothing just they way you reacted back there had us all a little bit worried" he responded.

"Reacted to what" she said getting a bit defensive.

"Gandalf and later that guard" he answered cautiously.

"What about it?" she said Aragorn shrugged nonchalantly

"He said something to you before he fell what was it?" he asked.

Jada didn't want to think about that.

"That he believed," she whispered.

Neither of them noticed Legolas had returned and the group had gone silent around them.

"He said this before he fell?" questioned Legolas.

Jada jumped not expecting his presence

"Yes" she answered looking down at her feet.

"I wonder what they're singing about," said merry looking at Legolas. Jada was grateful for the change in subject.

"The pain is still too fresh," said Legolas. Merry nodded his understanding, though he was a bit disappointed.

"At least you tried to save him before he fell" said Pippin.

Jada winced, she already felt bad enough at this point. It's not like she really needed to be reminded of it. Why did he go and do that. What right did he have to believe when she didn't?

"He didn't fall," she said.

The group turned and looked at her in disbelief. Jada stood up clenching her fists at her side

"He let go!" she practically yelled. Turned on her heal and ran.

Jada ran for all she was worth not caring where she was going. She just wanted to outrun those feelings that were threatening to tear her apart inside. Jada ran until her sides hurt and she no longer could breathe. She collapsed in the gardens, found a spot underneath some bushes and putting her head between her knees cried.

The several elves that saw Jada fly past them alerted the lady. When Jada had been under the bush for a few hours and the elves could not find her. The sun was setting when she finally crawled out. The people lighting the lanterns saw her but said nothing. Jada turned to walk away and all but collided with the lord Celeborn

"Is there something amiss, young one" he said kindly.

Jada wiped her eyes

"Ah no er yes" she answered.

"Well which is it no or yes?" he asked sounding a bit amused by her answer.

"Both actually" she answered.

He nodded his understanding

"This must be exceptionally difficult for you, coming from another world and all" he said

Jada nodded yes

"Yes. Yes it is, how did you?" she said,

"May I ask you something, little one?" Jada nodded yes

"What bothers you the most?" he asked.

Jada looked down at her feet, that was a good question what did really bother her. She decided to answer honestly

"The fact that I think Gandalf gave his life believing in someone that he should have never believed in at all" she said softly

"Why, because you don't believe in it" he said

"No no I don't, I'm not some hero in a tale and I'm not the person he thought I was" she answered "then who are you?" he asked

Jada frowned she wasn't even sure of that anymore. Why do they keep asking me that?

"I don't know, everything keeps changing," she answered.

"Child I know this is hard but perhaps he saw a reason to believe something that you yourself could not" he said,

"What do you mean?" she said sounding confused

. 'Have you ever thought the reason you don't believe is that you are unwilling to do so?" he stated softly.

Then he pulled the rather lost looking young girl into an embrace.

'I knew Gandalf very well and I know that he did not believe in anything that did not first earn that belief" he said

Trying to comfort her as best he could

"Now come child it is dinner time, dine with us" he said putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her to the house.

"Jada" he said,

"Yes Celeborn?"he said

"I want you to think of us as family" he said kindly

'If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to talk to us" he said

"Thanks, you sound just like Arwen when you said that" she said with a giggle

"Well she is my granddaughter" he said fondly

"Really! I didn't think you were old enough to be a Grandpa," she said.

Celeborn laughed, "I assure you I'm much older than I look, though I do appreciate the compliment" he said

Jada shook her head in disbelief "I am so not going to get used to the whole not looking old thing" she said

. "Yes I imagine that it would take some getting used to, especially since one is used to human ageing" said Celeborn

Jada froze and looked up at her escort

"How did you know?" she asked

"Aw, Elrond sent out emissaries we knew of your arrival before hand, I fact weeks before you left with the fellowship" he stated calmly.

"Ah that explains a lot," she answered.

They entered the dining hall together, Jada with her head held up proudly. She made her way to the seat prepared in her honor, with the rest of the fellowship. Aragorn watched the door at the end of the dining hall. Where was she? The guards looked everywhere for her.

Quite frankly he was beginning to worry. It was obvious she wasn't taking Gandalf's loss very well. He could tell that she was blaming herself and it worried him. He wasn't the only one who was worried either, Legolas was especially worried. Even the dwarf was showing some concern, especially when she ran away from all of them like all the wargs in creation were after her. They all agreed earlier that they would all talk to her. They breathed a collective sigh of relief when Celeborn of all people walked in with her on his arm.

The rest of the evening passed by her in a bit of a blur from somewhere musicians came out after dinner and a dance floor was cleared. Jada accepted an invitation to dance from Haldir. Who led her gracefully across the floor. Though she didn't know the dance, somehow the steps came naturally. The fellowship watched as Jada joined the other dancers on the dance floor. They were confused they had never danced this dance in Rivendell, where had she learned the steps.

The song ended and Legolas took his turn claiming next dance. Jada twirled outward as the rhythm of the dance began, not realizing that her partner had changed. She swirled back and clasped hands with her partner. Glancing up at him in the process, she blinked in surprise.

"Legolas?"she said

"We need to speak melamin, will you meet us outside after the dance" he said

Jada nodded yes then the dance carried her into the arms of another dancer. The last string of the music ended and Jada bowed to her partner as the other dancers did the same. Jada politely excused herself from further revelry and stepped out onto the balcony.


	25. the paths

**Chapter 25: the paths**

The rest of the fellowship soon joined her on the balcony. They stood for a long moment staring at each other in silence until Jada finally said, "Well, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, yes we did," answered Legolas glancing at Aragorn.

"We just wanted to say that we are all here for you" said Aragorn

"That is if you ever want to talk" Said merry

"Or just have someone listen" said pippin

"Or even a shoulder to cry on lass" said the dwarf.

Jada sighed glad it was nothing more than a show of concern. She reached out her arms and hugged each of them in turn. Though to hug the hobbits and dwarf she had to bend down.

"We share your pain too, don't forget that" said Boromir

She playfully socked the warrior in the arm, suddenly liking him a whole lot more.

"Am I disturbing something?" said Galadriel.

Smiling at the companions un characteristic display of affections. Perhaps her visions were wrong maybe they wouldn't fail after all.

"Not at all, my lady" said Jada.

Galadriel blinked in surprised, she could have sworn she spoke to another. She shook her head to dispel the notion

"I would speak to each of you before the morrow" she said.

The party decided it would be a good idea to retire for the night and Galadriel said she would send a guard to fetch them.

Galadriel wanted to see what her mirror would say about the members of the fellowship. Though she was already certain the man from gondor already coveted the ring. Jada lay on her bed cat snoozing while she awaited the ladies summons.

Frodo and the others went first, though they were told not to share their visions with the others. Then one of the guards summoned Jada. Jada followed him, he stopped at the edge of a clearing "I may go no further" he said,

"Just go strait ahead the lady awaits" he said pointing in that direction before disappearing.

Jada followed the path indicated. She found the lady Galadriel standing next to a pedestal with a basin on top of it.

"Come forward child, be not afraid," she said smiling in reassurance.

"I'm not afraid" Jada said she took a few steps forward just to prove that she wasn't.

"This mirror shows what will be or may be" said Galadriel

"It shows a different vision to all those who look in it" she stated.

Jada frowned as if she really needed anything else to tell her what her destiny was.

"Come gaze into it" said Galadriel

"Ah no thanks" said Jada.

The woman looked up obviously surprised at her answer.

"You would seek no guidance?" she asked

"No I think I know what needs to be done," said Jada

"Are you sure?" the woman asked again

"Yep" Jada answered.

"You are not even a little curious?" questioned the woman clearly confused by Jada's answers.

"No, because I know whatever I see can be changed" Jada answered.

"It can? How so?" Galadriel asked

"By the choices we make" said Jada.

Galadriel nodded her understanding "so what choice have you made?" she asked.

Jada frowned in concentration, trying to come up with an answer to that question.

"I guess I have chosen to honor Gandalf's last wish and try my damnest to fulfill this prophesy" Jada answered.

"You do this for Gandalf, not for yourself?" Galadriel stated.

Jada shrugged "I'm not sure what I want but I know he believed in me" she said.

"That belief is enough for you then?" The lady asked

, "It will have to do" Jada responded

"Please look anyway, if only to ease my mind" said the lady.

"I would rather not, I don't put much stock into horoscopes and crystal balls" Jada said.

The woman smiled "very well child" she said. Jada started to walk away then stopped and turned

"I do however have one question" said Jada

The woman inclined her head in response signaling for her to ask it.

"I've heard Elrond and some of the others talking about leaving these shores" Jada said,

"Yes our time here is at an end" said Galadriel

"Why?" said Jada

"Why we are leaving or why is it at an end?"Galadriel asked

"Both" said Jada.

The woman sighed a weary sounding sigh.

"Why leave when you've done so much to save yourselves and arda" said Jada

"Because we fear that it will not be enough, because all we want now is peace" said Galadriel

Jada nodded she could understand wanting an end to all the violence

"yet you still helped to bring about this prophesy" said Jada

The woman nodded yes

"If you didn't want the results why did you wish for them?" said Jada

Galadriel looked down "I'll tell you why because you do believe in this land, in what you've fought for" said Jada

"What I intend to fight for, if it's worth my love it's worth the fight" said Jada

Ok so she was quoting song lyrics to the woman but they held a certain amount of truth to them.

"Thanks for what you're trying to do for me but I know my path, I think you should look again at what will be yours," said Jada.

Then she turned and walked away from a very stunned lady of the woods.

Galadriel stood there for a moment then at last smiled to herself. Perhaps she didn't need to help the girl after all. Shaking her head in disbelief, imagine a child giving her advice. Galadriel paused remembering the look in those child's eyes, she knew those eyes.

She turned and looked at Jada's receding back, Ereinon she whispered in disbelief. Could the legends be true, for the first time in many millennia the Lady Galadriel felt confused.

They slept the night in loria and were bid farewell the next morning. In the way of the elves each of the party received gifts. Legolas got a new bow, Gimli a lock of the lady's hair, Frodo the light of earindel after that she lost track of the gifts. The lady stopped in front of Jada, she held a box in her hands. Jada looked at her questionably

"I have thought long and hard on your gift my child," said the lady.

Galadriel opened the box, inside was a pendant shaped like an owl holding a rose. Jada looked at the woman quizzically

"This belonged to my foremother, the lady melian" said Galadriel. Several of the elves gasped in surprise

"It is called the Feisul or the spirit of the wind, perhaps it will guide you on your journey" said Galadriel.

Jada removed the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck. The lady smiled at her then stepped aside so her ladies in waiting could pass the rest of the gifts and supplies to the members of the party. Each of the party were given new cloaks with leaf shaped clasps, they were also outfitted with boats.

Jada threw the cloak over her shoulders but for some reason she couldn't seem to figure out the damn clasp. several of the elves were helping to load the boats with supplies. One of the elves was Haldir. He saw her struggling with the clasp and chuckled when he heard her swear.

He took a step closer to her and said, "May I?"

Jada looked up startled then she recognized Haldir and said "sure"

He helped her to fasten it and showed her how to release it.

"Thank you" she said

"You are most welcome my lady" he responded to her thanks

"Jada, Haldir my name is Jada" she said

He smiled "very well Jada, if you have need of anything else I bid you ask and I shall gladly grant it" he said.

Jada blushed bright red in response. Haldir smiled at her once more and then walked away chuckling to himself.

Finally all the supplies were loaded; the party bid its last farewells and got in the boats. They had to paddle very little to keep the boats together. Two of the hobbits rode with Boromir, the other two with Aragorn. Jada rode with Gimli and Legolas, she offered to help row but they declined. So Jada just sat and watched the landscape go by. She couldn't help but be in awe. The sheer beauty of this place left her breathless. Then she saw the statues of the kings. Jada's jaw dropped, while Legolas briefly explained their history.

The elf and the dwarf watched their silent companion, who seemed to be asleep at the moment. Jada watched the elf and the dwarf from under half lidded eyes. The dwarf looked like he wanted to say something, Jada hoped he would wait. She fell back to watching Legolas row.

Watching the muscles ripple underneath the skintight tunic he was wearing. Ok enough of that she chided herself as her mind turned to decidedly dirty thoughts. She turned her back to her two companions hoping that erasing them from view would distract her. She was practically laying down on her stomach now.

Legolas was rowing or at least trying to concentrate on rowing. He felt Jada's eyes on him earlier until she shifted obviously uncomfortable with more than the boat. Her current position was making him uncomfortable now. She had taken her cloak off earlier, which left her shoulders bare. The form fitting breeches she was wearing were also not helping his concentration any either. Then she saw the statues, which gave him a chance to distract both of them.

They headed for shore about mid afternoon. They set about making camp near the shore for the night. The hobbits went in search of firewood as did Boromir and Jada.

It was then that Galadriel's prophesy came to pass. Boromir tried to take the ring from Frodo and he fled. Then the Orcs came and battle ensued. Boromir fell defending the hobbits earning back his honor through death. The hobbits merry and Pippin were captured and taken towards isengard.

Jada heard the sounds of battle ahead and dropped the wood she was carrying. She fought her way towards Boromir who was blowing on that huge horn of his, trying to summon help. Jada hacked slashed and shot every orc that crossed her path but still she didn't reach Boromir in time.

She saw Aragorn join the fray, saving Boromir from a death shot to his head. Aragorn was soon followed by Legolas and Gimli. Though they slew every last orc attacking Boromir still his injuries were too grievous for him to survive.

Way too many arrows were in his hide. He said a few last words to Aragorn telling him of the hobbits fate before the warrior closed his eyes forever.

Jada bowed her head as tears poured from her eyes and fell across her cheeks. She wiped her tears away in anger as she saw Legolas head for the boats. The others went after them. Jada stood there for a moment watching the retreating figures.

"How did I get myself into all this?" she asked no one in particular.

Then she turned to follow the Orcs. She didn't care that she was way outnumbered. She just wanted to rescue her friends and not waste anytime doing it.

She reasoned that the others would probably follow Frodo. She on the other hand refused to leave her friends to be tortured to death. So she went after them, she had lost too many friends already. If she died doing it then so be it at least she tried, maybe that would count for something

Finae


End file.
